Running From Sin City
by Effervescent Dreamer
Summary: What do you do when trying to balance work, friends, your boyfriend and now your fugitive niece? You do what Kory Anders does. Finally! An update!
1. Little Miss Marker

**

* * *

Running From Sin City**

Yay! My first chapter story! Read. Review. And please enjoy!

I dedicate this chapter to ComixFan1224, Saoirse Waveglow and Skyler-A-Teloiv. You guys are awesome!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or Little Miss Marker, that's a Shirley Temple film. I also don't own the Monte Cito. That belongs to the show Las Vegas.

**Chapter One: Little Miss Marker**

Las Vegas. The city whose lights dazzle tourists, enticing them to cross the threshold from the stiff nine to five workaholic aspect of life to a place where one can be carefree, kick off their shoes, loosen their tie and don't give a damn about uptight bosses breathing down their backs. A place where one feels a thrill when rolling the dice, hearing the bells of slot machines and saying, "hit me."

However, Las Vegas was christened with a certain nickname because that thrill one feels can be both addicting and costly. If one isn't careful, they'll quickly discover the reason why Las Vegas is named "Sin City". Koma Anders was one such person.

In a smoke filled room, at the bottom of the Monte Cito, Koma and her boyfriend Rocky Mason were playing round after round of poker and they were losing round after round of poker. Delirious with the alcohol that flowed through their veins however, the couple didn't care.

Their dealer was a man of average build. His eyes were a steel gray and he sported a thick mustache. There was a thin line of a scar etched over his narrowed right eye. He gathered the large pile of chips that awaited him and said in a heavy Russian accent,

"That's enough for tonight I believe. I'll collect what you owe me in the morning."

However, the couple wanted to play more. Koma pouted.

"One more round?" She drawled in an alcohol laced voice.

The dealer scoffed. "You have no money left to bargain with." Koma thought for a moment trying to come up with a remedy for this little predicament. She smirked as an idea came to her then leaned over to Rocky and said in a slurred whisper,

"Miranda." The Miranda she was referring to was their daughter, a little girl of eight and the result of a drunken night at some party they'd been to. The only reason why they'd kept the baby was because they were too poor to afford an abortion and because Koma refused to go through with the procedure, afraid of what damages it could do to her good looks. Miranda had inherited Koma's black hair and shared her parents' indigo eyes.

Rocky raised an eyebrow. "You mean that kid we got in the hotel room?" Koma rolled her violet eyes and nodded.

"We don't need her," Koma continued whispering. "After all, we said she was a waste of time." Rocky considered this, and then consented. He turned to the dealer.

"Hey, what if we offer up our girl?" Obviously no one had any morals for the dealer gave a twisted smile and said,

"She'd make an excellent lap dog." Koma grinned then purred,

"Do we have a deal?"

The gambler gave out the cards. "Last round," he stated. "Winner takes all!"

* * *

Around two-thirty in the morning, Koma and Rocky stumbled into their hotel room, bleary- eyed and struggling to keep one another upright. Rocky was singing softly "Don't cha". The couple had lost their final round. The gambler, whatever his name was, said he'd send two of his associates to collect the winnings at nine o'clock sharp. 

Koma cast a look in the direction of the second bed and at the small lump nestled underneath the covers. Miranda must've been in a deep sleep, for she usually awoke to say good night. Koma had never been the motherly type, but couldn't quite place the pang she was feeling as she watched the covers rise and fall signifying her daughter's breathing. Koma would know what that feeling meant and realize the mistakes she made when dawn came.

* * *

Sunlight filtered into the small hotel room awakening the sleeping Koma. She glanced at the clock with narrowed eyes and noted that the digital numbers read five forty-five. Reality hit Koma with the force of a sledgehammer. In a little over three hours some thugs would be taking her daughter away to the slime ball they lost all of their money to. Koma grimaced, she was the slime ball, and X'hal only knew what that man's definition of a lap dog was. (A/N: Well what do you know; I guess Koma does have some morals after all.) 

Koma reached over and shook Rocky awake. He groaned and said,

"C'mon babe, it's too early for this." Koma gritted her teeth and shook her boyfriend harder.

"We're getting out of here," she said.

"Why?" Rocky asked as he forced his eyes open.

"Because I don't want those thugs to place their filthy hands on my daughter. That's why," Koma replied.

"So where are we supposed to take her?" Rocky asked as he pulled in his tattered jeans.

"I'm working on it," Koma muttered as she went to go wake Miranda.

"What are we supposed to do after we take Miranda someplace safe?" Rocky asked while watching his girlfriend heft their still sleeping daughter. "Lay low then take her back when everything seems safe?" Koma shook her black locks.

"We're not taking her back."

"Why?" Koma shot him a quizzical look.

"Since when are you so caring?"

"This is how I am when you wake me at quarter to six in the morning." Koma rolled her eyes before saying,

"We're not taking Miranda back because we can't take care of her. Let's face it, we're not parenting material."

Placing the now groggy Miranda in the backseat of their old, beat-up Volvo, Rocky and Koma left the hotel and glided onto the highway. "So where are we going?" Rocky asked as he glanced at the rearview mirror.

"Jump City," Koma replied.

Rocky frowned. "But the only family you've got there is…"

Koma nodded as she finished, "Kory."

* * *

When the digital clock in room 517 of the Monte Cito read nine o' clock, a series of knocks resounded through the room. 

A gruff voice barked, "Open up." Outside the door were three men. The one who spoke was tall with a shock of thick brown hair and a goatee. Another one was as wide as the first man was tall and balding. The last one was the man who Koma and Rocky lost all of their money to as well as their daughter. The door opened to reveal a sour-looking maid who stated,

"The occupants of this room checked out at ten after six this morning."

"Did they leave any money?" The dealer growled. The maid shook her head.

"What about the girl?" The taller lackey inquired. Again, the maid shook her head.

Letting out a roar of anger, disbelief and frustration, the dealer whipped out a pistol and fired three shots. Letting out a silent cry, the maid collapsed onto the floor, dead. Her hazel eyes took on a blank stare. "No one double crosses Ares," he hissed. Giving a bitter smile, the dealer reached out and closed the door on the fresh corpse.

* * *

Note: okay these isn't long, but trust me, it looks a lot longer when you're typing this up on Word. No, I don't own Don't cha, but I do own a copy of the cd! To all Blackfire fans, don't hate me! This is just for the chapter! She will be different later on, a little ooc perhaps, but still good ol' Koma! Please review! Any flames will be used to fuel Starfire's starbolts. 


	2. Meet Kory

**Running From Sin City**

**Chapter 2: ****Meet Kory**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

In a one-way glass paned building, sunlight streamed into the apartment of Kory Anders. Twenty-five- year old Kory had a waterfall of waist length scarlet hair, deep, penetrating emerald eyes and one of the sunniest dispositions around. She was statuesque, standing at five foot ten, and had a willowy figure.

Kory lived alone in her spacious apartment, but was never bothered by the solitude because every tenant in the apartment building was a part of the tight-knit family they'd created. Outside of her apartment, Kory had a ring of great friends. Joey or Joseph rather for the more formal types was like an older brother to her. He had wavy blonde hair and soulful brown eyes. Due to a birth defect, Joey was mute, yet with his knowledge of sign language and his facial expressions, Joey was able to speak volumes. Kory had met Joey in the second grade and had been fascinated with the fact that the boy spoke with his hands instead of his voice. After asking him to teach her sign language, the two had been inseparable ever since.

Joey and Kory worked together with the Jump City Symphony. Kory was first chair of the flutes and Joey was the symphony's lead bass. There, at the symphony, Kory was introduced to even more friends. There was Tula Brook, a clarinetist who was petite with chin-length light brown hair and doe brown eyes. The shy instrumentalist was also surprisingly, an adamant protector of marine life leaving Kory to wonder why on earth the girl was a musician in the first place.

Then there was Carmela Suarez. Carmela was a flutist alongside Kory and her neighbor living o the 17th floor while Kory lived on the 25th. Carmela was also a single mom who sometimes worked at the local restaurant, The Flying Crane Café to make ends meet which often left Kory babysitting Juanita, Carmela's daughter, a sweet seven-year-old with messy black hair and big amber eyes.

Through Carmela, Kory befriended Jessie McKay, a young woman from Texas who had ringlets of gold and constantly laughing light blue eyes. Jessie, like Carmela, worked at the Flying Crane. She was great for either gossip or for when one needed to vent.

And last, but certainly not least, was Jennifer Hexington, a world renowned actress. Jennifer had the lightest shade of red hair, it was almost grapefruit pink. Her eyes were just as mysterious, they practically matched her hair. Jennifer and Kory had met in college as roommates where Kory had christened her Jinx for all of the times she messed up on a test whereas her friend didn't.

Jinx had recently gotten engaged to her high-school sweetheart JCU's track coach, Wally West. As Kory remembered, Wally had vibrant red hair and his personality matched those of the boys on his team. Wally had said he had been nicknamed "Kid Flash" due to his incredible record speed and speed of his metabolism. Kory grinned. It showed.

While Kory reminisced, her phone rang. She shuffled toward it, high heels dragging across the hard wood floor. "Hello."

"Hi," Kory immediately recognized Tula's soft voice.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Heh, um, my car has a flat and I need a ride to work. Can I possibly tag along with you?" Tula sounded sheepish. Kory grinned.

"It's no problem. I'll be there in ten." She promised.

"Thanks. See you soon." Tula hung up.

As Kory headed toward her silver Saturn, getting ready to "rescue" her friend, she felt this elated aura surround her. Something life changing was going to occur soon. Little did she know how true that was going to be in more than one sense.

Sorry this is so short! The next one will probably be the same length, but the next one after that should be even longer. And no, I do not own Saturn either the planet or the dealership. Nor do I own a car from that company. But I do own a Honda Civic.


	3. Gotham's Prince

**Running ****From Sin City**

Chapter 3: Gotham's Prince

Gotham City was known for its majestic buildings, structured with a medieval theme in mind. It was also known for its streets to be heavy with traffic. But then again, what city _wasn't_ known for heavy traffic?

And while it's nice to view the ancient-looking buildings stretch to the sky, hear the horns honking, tires screeching, people yell and sirens wail, (A/N: note the dripping sarcasm within my voice.) it's also nice to know what else Gotham is known for.

Gotham was famous for its two wealthiest and prestigious men, Bruce Wayne and his adopted son, Richard Grayson. In an office where it seemed a tornado had waltzed through, sat the twenty-five-year old Richard at a mahogany desk. Richard had thick black hair that he usually kept in a spiky fashion. His eyes were a pure sapphire which he preferred to hide behind a pair of dark sunglasses. Richard's personality was comprised of charm and charisma that was on occasion, tainted with sarcasm or anger if he was vexed, but that was a rarity.

Right now, Richard listened to Caitlyn Moth's endless flirting on the phone. Caitlyn was the mayor of Gotham City's daughter and usually spent her time wasting Richard's time by calling him practically every five minutes. Richard drummed his fingers to keep himself awake.

"…and that skank was wearing the same dress I was!" Caitlyn's voice squealed on the other end.

Richard rolled his eyes and silently prayed that someone would give him some sort of distraction that would allow him to hang up the phone. He would've already slammed it on her, but despite the fact that he despised the whiny girl, his father _did_ have close ties with her father and if he hung up on her, she'd complain and that would just result as a huge mess that the poor guy would be forced to clean up.

Within seconds of his silent prayer, someone knocked on his door. Richard grinned, that was fast. A young woman with shoulder-length violet hair and navy blue eyes poked her head into his office. The woman was Rachel Roth, his adopted sister and one of his best friends since pre-school.

She mouthed, "We need to discuss the project."

Richard nodded. He cut in Caitlyn's ranting by saying as politely as he could muster, "Excuse me Miss Moth, but a situation has just come up that requires my undivided attention."

Caitlyn tried to protest, "But Richie…" Click. He cut her off from calling him by that vulgar nickname had given him.

Richard sighed and rubbed his temples as Rachel stepped fully into the room. "Okay, want to explain that?"

Richard groaned, "Don't ask."

Rachel smirked. "Too late, I already did." He rolled his eyes and asked,

"What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"The flight for Jump City leaves at nine o'clock in the morning sharp." Rachel and Richard were going to Jump City to head a six month project which would expand Wayne Enterprises even further.

"Aside from you and me, who else is on this project?" Richard inquired.

Rachel glanced at her notes and said, "Gar, Vic, Alan, Roy, Terra, Donna and Karen."

"The whole gang basically." Rachel nodded. "Should be interesting."

Rachel gave a half-smile, "Indeed."

After Rachel left, Richard's eyes drifted over to a black leather picture frame that was standing on his desk. Behind its small pane of glass was a photograph of his friends. Garfield, Gar Logan, a young man with blonde hair and forest green eyes had a cheesy smile pasted onto his face. He was one of the company's salesmen who was an occasional animal activist and who also had a love for comedy. Next to him was Victor Stone. Preferring to be called Vic, he was a tall, athletic African-American who loved playing videogames and bickering with Gar over which tasted better, meat or tofu. Vic's arm was around Karen Beecher. Now known as Karen Stone, a.k.a, Vic's bride. Karen was also African-American with warm brown eyes instead of Vic's cobalt blue. Karen and Vic were the company's technicians, two of them at least.

Behind the newlyweds and Gar was Terra Markov. She was one of the receptionists. Her arms were wrapped around Gar's shoulders. Terra had long blonde hair that was often falling in her face, and crystal blue eyes. Gar and Terra had recently gotten engaged. Next to Terra was Alan Rivers. He was tall with long black hair and startling purple eyes. He acted as the company's CFO.

Doing bunny ears to Alan was Roy Harper. The goofiest of people Richard had ever met. Roy had red hair, orange really, and sky blue eyes. Roy was one of the accountants that reported to Alan. Leaning on Roy was Donna Troy. She was his recent girlfriend with wavy raven hair and turquoise eyes. (A/N: Goodness! It seems that practically every titan has some shade of blue eyes! And this is from the comics, not me!) Donna was Richard's receptionist.

Leaning back, Richard knew that not only would tomorrow be interesting, after all, he would be in a new place handling_ two_ businesses for six months, but he just had this feeling that something wild would be awaiting him. Little did he know how right he was going to be.

Yay! An update! My apologies, but no, I do not own the Titans.

Yes, Kory and Richard will meet very soon. Koma's part however, won't be back until a few more chapters. Have patience!

Now what is this second business that Richard is going to be in charge of dear readers? Well, if you know Richard as well as you believe to know him, then you know quite well what he has to do in Jump.

PLEASE Review!


	4. Flirting via Origami

**Running From Sin City**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Titans.

**Chapter 4: Flirting via Origami **

Kory yawned. _Why am I here again?_ She thought wearily to herself. _Oh, that's right…_

Flashback:

_Kory sat at the dining room table pondering the assignment her conductor, Michael Robinson, had given her and the other musicians. Mr. Robinson had asked each instrumentalist to compose a piece of their own. He expected it by the end of the week and would select one piece and transpose it into the other instruments' note range. They would play the winning piece at next week's concert. Kory had been thrilled when the challenge had been set. Yet she had no idea what kind of piece to compose. Ballad or sonata? Something soft, fast, or a combination? Where would she make it legato and where would it be marcato? Should any of it accelerando? Where?__ Today was Thursday and poor Kory had no idea where to begin._

_As she sat twirling a piece of red hair absentmindedly while wracking her brains for an idea to at _least_ put _something_ on paper, the doorbell rang. Carmela's anxious face met Kory's own. She was wringing her hands, looking desperate. Kory frowned._

_"Carmela what's wrong?" She asked. "Why do you look so traumatized?"_

_"It's little Juanita." Carmela replied._

_"Is she all right?"_

_Carmela waved a dismissive hand. "Just a touch of stomach virus."_

_"Then what has you so worried?"_

_"Please, can you cover my shift at the Crane?"_

_"Of course,__ this isn't the first time I've taken your shift. The owners never seem to mind and I'll be glad to see Jessie again. Why were you so hesitant to ask?"_

_"It's the eight to midnight shift and seeing that we must be at work tomorrow at nine in the morning, I didn't think you'd be up to it."_

_Kory gave a light laugh. "I'm pretty good at staying awake Carmela. I doubt I'll get any sleep tonight anyway knowing that tomorrow Mr. Robinson will be asking to see our pieces and I haven't put so much as an eighth note down."_

_Carmela's brown eyes widened. "Ay, mi dio__s!" She exclaimed. "I've been so busy taking care of little Juanita that I completely forgot about it!"_

_Kory gave the distressed woman a comforting smile. "Don't worry about it. This isn't something we'll be graded on and your job isn't going to be on the line." She gave Carmela a gentle push in the direction of the elevator. "Go take care of your daughter while I go help Jessie hold down the fort. From what I've learned, Thursday nights are the craziest and I need to get there quick before she loses her sanity!"_

End Flashback

Kory let out another huge yawn as the memory faded. A hand was waved in front of her face. Kory snapped out of her daze and took in her surroundings. She was standing in the kitchen of the Flying Crane Café. The hand that waved in her face belonged to Joey. He had come to keep her company while she worked. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," she said. Joey frowned.

"Why exactly are you working here?" He signed. "This is Carmela's job. Not yours."

Kory let a sigh escape her. "I know, I know. But Juanita's sick and Carmela couldn't find anyone to cover for her."

Joey was confused. "Why does she work here anyway?" His fingers asked. "She makes loads more money at the symphony."

"Money that her deranged ex-husband manages to wring out of her," Kory pointed out.

"Ah, I understand. How's your piece coming along?"

Kory groaned. "Please, let's not discuss it."

Joey gave her a sympathetic smile. "No inspiration?" He signed.

"None at all."

Kory heard the chimes of the front door open. "Kory," Jessie's accented voice sailed into the kitchen. "There's a customer here. Can you wait on him? I need to get home."

"Sure thing Jess," Kory called back. "Have a good night."

"You too, hon."

Kory turned to Joey. "I have to get back now. Can we talk later?" Joey nodded and signaled for a cup of coffee. Kory grinned and went to go fulfill his request before she went to wait on the new arrival.

* * *

Richard entered the Flying Crane Café, sat at one of the leather-cushioned tables and put his head in his hands.

It was his first day in Jump City and it turned out to be a disaster. First, the flight turned out to be delayed for a good hour and a half, then actually on the plane Richard was seated between Gar and Victor which was terrible, because they were fighting over meat and tofu, Roy and Donna were arguing because Roy had apparently hit on some flight attendant and that ticked off Donna. Karen and Terra were gossiping endlessly. The only normal people on the flight were Rachel and Alan. The former was asleep while the latter was watching the in-flight movie.

It would've been good if their problems (his, rather) stopped there. But no, the traffic from the airport to the apartment complex that they'd all be temporarily living in was bumper to bumper. The keys to everyone's apartments weren't ready, and to top the whole thing off, it seemed that every girl in Jump, single or not was a Caitlyn clone! Blonde, winking, flirty and disgusting. Thank God Bruce hadn't asked him to start patrolling the city the night he had gotten there, for if he had to even _think, _about the blue and black suit that was folded neatly at the bottom of his suitcase, he would've pulled his hair out.

_Maybe I should be like Superman and start wearing the uniform under my suits,_ he mused. As he pondered this, a tinkling type of giggle broke through his thoughts. "I believe you need a bartender to help you, not a waitress."

Richard looked up and froze; in front of his eyes was one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. This waitress had to be some sort of physical embodiment of Aphrodite. She had silky tresses of crimson hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes were sparkling jade. Eyes that looked as if they can truly see into his soul. Her smile was gentle and laced with genuine laughter. She was wearing a black, short-sleeved dress with a heart neckline that fell to her knees and white sixties go-go boots.

The waitress gave a small laugh and said, "Hi, my name is Kory. I'll be your waitress for this evening. What can I start you with?"

Richard swallowed and said, "A cup of coffee and a therapist please."

Kory chuckled. "The coffee I can help you with, as for the therapist, all I can say is they're stiff, overpriced, and absolutely no help whatsoever."

Richard grimaced and muttered, "Great."

Kory's smile vanished as she became concerned. "Like I said, I'm no bartender, but if you need any help…" She trailed off as she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Joey, he was pointing at something. Following his gaze to the front door, Kory saw a small crowd start to pour into the restaurant. Her eyes widened. She had forgotten that Thursdays were usually the nights that high schools had their football games. One must have recently gotten out.

"Oh my goodness," She murmured. She turned back to her still despondent customer. "I'll be right back with your coffee sir." At the coffee machine Kory eyed the man. He seemed to be about her age with tousled jet black hair and eyes that were hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses. A characteristic Kory believed to be odd, but whatever made the young man comfortable she supposed. However, right at that moment, he seemed anything but comfortable. The man looked as if he were carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Kory bit her lip. She wished she could help. At that moment, an idea came to her. Picking up a blank paper placemat, Kory quickly scribbled on it, folded it into a crane and carried it, along with the cup of coffee, to the miserable customer. Bending toward his ear, she whispered, "I want to help. But this is the only way I am able to communicate with you while I deal with these customers." Without waiting for a response, Kory turned to wait on those who had just come in.

* * *

Richard watched Kory leave. Intrigued by the fact that the note she had given him was in the shape of a crane, he carefully unfolded it, not wanting to ruin the small paper creation that the goddess had given him.

The note read:

_Before you start pouring your heart out to some stranger and take her advice, I believe you'd want to establish some sort of temporary trust, yes? I know I would. Let's see… My name is Kory. Twenty-five. Yes, this is my real shade of red, believe it or not. Stress? I've had plenty of that and can probably sympathize. Now that you know something about me, do you think you can tell me what's wrong?_

Richard smirked as he reached for a pen, clicking it he wrote back:

_Do you truly want to help, or just flirt?_

He folded it carefully back up into its original state and waited patiently for the red-headed beauty to pick it up. He watched carefully as she read his response. She rolled her pretty eyes and gave him a small smirk. After she wrote something back, she went to him and placed it on his shoulder, giggling at his surprised look.

Taking the crane off his shoulder, he read her answer:

_No, I really want to know what has you so upset. I'm like this with everyone. _

He replied:

_How do you know I'm not dangerous and you could be falling into a trap?_

Her answer came in seconds:

_I may be a "pretty face", but I'm not stupid. I don't know how, but you won't hurt me. You're more the protective type._

Richard smirked and wrote:

_Maybe I am._

Kory responded:

_We're flirting, not solving your problems. _

He said:

_I feel much better already._

Kory frowned at this. She glanced at the surrounding tables. Joey had left a little while ago and the other customers were too immersed in their meals to notice the subtle flirtation between the multi-millionaire and the temporary waitress. Satisfied with what she saw, Kory slid into the booth across from her "pen pal". "You're a horrible liar," she stated bluntly.

Richard looked up from the coffee he had been nursing, surprised at the accusation Kory had made. "Pardon?"

"You still feel lousy, I can sense it. What's wrong?"

Richard quirked an eyebrow, "Are you sure you're not a therapist in disguise?"

Kory smiled, "No, but I'm better than a bartender."

Richard nodded. "That's true."

Kory's smile grew. "Then do I at least get the privilege of knowing your name?"

He sighed. "Richard. Richard Grayson."

Kory stuck out her hand and said "it's a pleasure to meet you Richard."

Richard seemed surprised. "What?" Kory asked. "The rich and famous don't shake hands? I would curtsy, but this dress isn't capable of pulling that off without making me seem degrading of myself."

Richard grinned at Kory's genuineness and shook his head. "No, you just caught me off guard. You're treating me like a person instead of a celebrity. Thanks." He shook her tanned hand.

"You're welcome. Now tell me, what in X'hal's name is upsetting you?" Richard wrinkled his nose.

"X'hal?"

Kory smiled sheepishly, "my religion's goddess," she explained.

Richard nodded in comprehension, and then said, "My troubles are petty, really."

Kory frowned, "No one's troubles are petty. Now spill."

Richard gave her a small smile. "Well if you insist." Kory nodded. Richard sighed. "My flight was delayed, traffic was horrendous and every other girl in this city seems so fake."

Kory gave a light hearted laugh. "Welcome to Jump, Mr. Grayson. The city where traffic is a nightmare and pretty much all the ladies are wanna-be Barbie dolls. I hope you enjoy your stay."

Richard smiled. "At least someone is authentic here."

"We are a rare breed indeed Richard. But in the eyes of the beholder, it all depends on what you mean by authentic."

"I mean finding someone who is willing to actually have a conversation with me and not care about my money, or status."

"My, we've suddenly gone back to flirting, haven't we?" Kory asked while raising an eyebrow.

Richard smirked, "Yes we have, but as I've said before, I prefer this." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a customer trying to get Kory's attention. "You've got to get back to work and I must go." Unfolding the crane, he scribbled something and pushed it toward her. "Here's my number and e-mail, contact me, okay?" She nodded. "Parting is such sweet sorrow." He left smiling.

"Fare thee well Romeo," Kory murmured.

* * *

My! I have quite a few things to say. 1) I don't own Romeo and Juliet. 2) I'm sorry if the Spanish is off, please correct me. 3) You're probably all thinking, "origami, what the heck?" Allow me to explain. It's an idea I made up for a scene I read in one of the Justice League novels. There's a blonde, and that's who Jessie is based off of. Me putting Kory in there, though not permanently, was all my idea. 4) Now you've probably figured out the other reason Richard is in Jump City. If not reread and solve the puzzle.

Review please!


	5. Dream or Reality?

**Running From Sin City**

**Chapter 5: Dream or****Reality?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans**

**I dedicate this chapter to Moonlitsfantasy, SaoirseWaveglow, Chick101, Harry Potter Fan 1994 and xxNightFirexx. **

The crisp cold wind whipped through the streets of Jump City as Richard opened the door to the Flying Crane. He was accompanied by Vic, Gar, Roy and Alan. "I'm telling you," He called back to his friends, "Kory is an amazing person."

Vic laughed, "Man, only what, forty minutes with this girl and already you're smitten?" Heshook his head. "Are you sure Kory is real and not a dream?" Richard scoffed as he retorted,

"Yes, she's real. Tell me Vic, how long did it take you to realize you were in love with Karen?"

Vic blushed as he muttered, "Two hours," Louder, he said, "But I've known her since freshman year!" Gar snickered causing Vic's blush to deepen. "And what about _you,_ Grass stain?" The technician snapped. "You and Terra should've gotten engaged in Kindergarten, the way you two are with each other!" That sobered the salesman up.

"Well this Kory person must be really special," Said Roy putting his two cents in, "especially if Rich over here is already getting worked up."

"She is," Richard said while nodding firmly.

Alan, who was usually quiet, spoke, "While she may seem precious, how do you know she won't change if you decide to divulge to her your secret?" The rest of Richard's friends suddenly lost the good humor on their faces as the weight of Alan's words sank in causing an uneasy silence to settle over the table.

Richard's blue eyes hardened behind his sunglasses. He searched his mind for a comeback to defend Kory, but a nagging doubt tugged at his conscience. Finally, in a soft voice he challenged his friend, "How do you know Kory _won't_ change?"

Alan gave Richard a small smile. "If you're sure…then I look forward to meeting her." The others nodded. "Dudes, let's just worry about her reaction toward you-know-what in the future. Right now I just want to meet her!" Grinning, Richard signaled for a waitress. A tall Spanish woman with curly black hair and big brown eyes greeted them.

"Hola Chicos!" The waitress said, "My name is Carmela. How may I help you?"

Richard frowned slightly as he peered over Carmela's shoulder. "Um," He began. "Where's Kory?"

Carmela was confused. "No Kory works here."

Victor laughed. "Man I told you. You must have dreamt the red headed princess's existence."

Richard scowled but Carmela's expression lit up at the mention of a red head. "Oh_ Kory_," she began. "I know Kory. No, she doesn't work here, well not all of the time anyway. Kory is my neighbor. She covers my shifts whenever I need here to. My little Juanita was sick, so Kory was here I was at home."

"Do you know where she works the rest of the time?" Richard asked looking hopeful.

Carmela smiled at him. "Si, señor. Kory works at the Jump City Symphony. She should be there now in fact."

Richard grinned as he looked at the menu. "Gracias, Carmela."

"My pleasure," the waitress replied. "Now, is everybody ready to order?"

* * *

After five minutes of arguing between Vic and Gar over meat and tofu, Carmela left the boys to go place their orders. Roy looked over at Richard and noted the goofy smile plastered onto his face as he mindlessly fiddled with his napkin, folding it into what seemed to be a crane. Roy smirked and nudged Alan. Alan took in the CEO's face and fought to hold back laughter.

"Though it had only been a few hours that he had known her, I take it Kory's a real treasure to him," Alan quietly remarked. Roy nodded and said out loud, "Let me guess. We're going to spend the whole day at the symphony trying to get a glimpse of this beauty of yours, aren't we?"

Richard looked up, a touch of garnet gracing his cheeks. He smiled crookedly and said, "Well Bruce did suggest we should go and check it out. See what kind of culture Jump City had to offer." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "We could bring the girls. I know that my sister likes classical music and Karen just likes music period." He looked at said woman's husband pointedly.

Vic nodded slowly. "It would give me more time to spend with Karen before we start working. The equipment hasn't come in, has it?" Richard shook his head. Vic grinned. "Boys," he began. "We're going to the symphony."

"Awesome!" Gar said enthusiastically. "Nap time!" He earned himself several annoyed looks. "Heh heh," He said bashfully. "Just kidding?"

The others rolled their eyes and groaned.

* * *

Kory smiled as she straightened her skirt. It was a creamy vanilla that stopped just above her knees. She also wore a matching jacket and a turquoise sleeveless shirt underneath. Kory was waiting for Mr. Robinson to come back with the winning piece. She didn't care if she had won or lost, she was just thankful that she had finally been able to fill her sheet with music. And it had all been thanks to Richard. When she had gotten home that night, she couldn't stop smiling. _Finally!_ She thought_. A guy who actually wants a conversation just because he wants a conversation and not because he wanted me to drop my clothes._

Kory was so wired from her unbridled happiness that she pulled out a blank piece of sheet music and had gotten right to work despite the fact it was midnight. The music flowed through her making her feel purposeful as well as powerful. She could hear it swell and dip even though not a single note had been played. It made her feel as if she were flying. At two o'clock in the morning, her masterpiece was finished. It was entitled _Invicta_ which meant victorious.

Now all Kory had to do was wait for Mr. Robinson to come back and tell her his critique of _Invicta_. She felt someone slide into a seat next to her. It was Joey. "Did you finally manage to put something together?" He signed.

Kory nodded. "I can't wait to hear if Mr. Robinson liked it or not. I know I do. It felt like the music was a part of me when writing it."

Joey grinned. "I know how you feel." His fingers said. "I'm really proud of my piece too."

"May I see it?"

Joey handed her a copy of his music. The song was called _Deerpath Dances._ From what she saw the tempo was at three-four and had many ascending slurs. Notes that ran up the scale and was meant to be played in one continuous breath. The time signature also went to six-eight as well as seven-eight. Kory was impressed. "You'll have your piece played for sure," she told him confidently. Joey merely shook his blonde locks modestly.

Before Kory could protest and tell her best friend otherwise, Mr. Robinson came onto the stage and took his place at the podium. He rapped his baton, getting his musicians' attention. Mr. Robinson was a man of average height with balding blonde hair and bespeckled blue eyes. He was a caring man with a deep passion for music. Unfortunately, his passion ran so deep that it nearly became an obsession that almost cost him his marriage to Juanita's second grade teacher.

He spoke with a heavy New York accent. "You have all submitted wonderful pieces," He began. "But three have proven to be outstanding. They will all be played at the concert that is approaching and shall fall on the Sunday after next. The first piece to be played is _Summertime,_ a piece created by Miss Tula Brook." Kory smiled and turned to face her friend. The clarinetist grinned shyly as a raspberry blush slowly made its way across her face. Mr. Robinson cleared his throat wanting everyone's attention to return. "The next selection to be played shall be _Deerpath Dances_ written by Mr. Joseph Wilson."

Kory's smile widened as she whispered, "I told you your piece would get picked." Joey simply shushed her while holding a slight smirk.

"The final original piece to be played is _Invicta_ composed by Miss Kory Anders." Kory raised her eyebrows surprised. Sure she had hoped for praise but never hoped to have her creation selected to be played in front of hundreds. Kory tried to maintain a professional expression, but failed miserably when a huge smile spread itself on her lips.

Mr. Robinson turned his attention to her. "Congratulations my dear." He handed her his baton. "Copies of your music have been transposed and is being passed out right now. Would you like to start conducting with sight-reading first?" Speechless, Kory nodded. She took the baton and waited for the last piece of music to be passed out. Then she rapped the baton on the stand enabling her to receive the attention she desired. She held out her arms signaling that she wanted instruments ready to be played. Then she brought her arms down signifying the downbeat. The music then began to fill the auditorium as well as Kory's heart.

* * *

Richard, Alan, Roy, Vic and Gar all filed into the second to last row of the largest auditorium in the Jump City Orchestra house. (Yes, I know, sounds like opera house. I didn't feel like saying theatre. Please bear with me.) The ladies were already at the Ford mall enjoying themselves when the guys contacted them with their proposal. Surprisingly enough, even Rachel politely declined the offer. But all was made clear when Karen explained that one of her favorite authors was there signing advanced copies of her latest book. The line was super long but the violet haired woman remained rooted to the spot.

Richard scanned the area for his scarlet haired goddess. He quickly found her at the head of the instrumentalists conducting. It was then that he heard the sweet melodious music melt into a faster foot-tapping pace. Apparently he and the others had arrived at the end of the song for the music vanished and his ears were met with a hushed silence. Richard saw a middle-aged man who looked to be Kory's boss. He seemed to be complimenting her because from even way back there Richard could see her infectious smile. Richard also noticed that the musicians were placing their instruments onto their chairs and filing out a hidden side door. Richard was soon on his feet and out the auditorium door looking for Kory.

She was there with the rest of the members of the symphony standing in the foyer talking to a blonde man about their and who was responding in sign language. He walked up to her and shakily placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned and her eyes sparkled in recognition. "Richard!"She trilled joyously. Hearing her voice say his name like that made him weak at the knees. "What a pleasant surprise! How did you find me?"

"Carmela," he murmured in an almost inaudible voice.

Kory grinned a little cheekily. "Couldn't find me hmm? You could've called."

"Actually I gave you my number, but never asked for yours."

Kory blushed. "Touché," She conceded.

Joey watched wondering who this mystery man was and tapped Kory on the arm.

"Oh!" She began. "Excuse my horrible manners if you please. Richard, this is Joseph Wilson. He prefers to be called Joey. Joey this is Richard Grayson."

Joey raised his eyebrows in surprise, but didn't hinder the young millionaire. Instead he merely smiled and signed "Hello."

"Hello, "Richard replied with a nod. Turning to Kory he whispered, "Is he deaf?"

Kory shook her head. But before she could explain, Joey took matters into his own hands. "I am not deaf," his fingers spoke. "Because of a birth deficiency, I am mute." Richard nodded his understanding. "And I believe you should ask my best friend out before your friend beats you to the punch in asking my other friend out." Joey continued. Richard's eyes went wide behind his sunglasses. Was he so obvious that a stranger knew he liked Kory a great deal? Apparently.

Kory on the other hand was surprised at the last part of Joey's statement. Carmela wasn't here so the only other person to be asked out was Tula. Seeking her out, Kory saw that indeed Tula was talking amicably with a man with black hair tied into a ponytail that went just past his shoulders and the most startling violet eyes the flutist had ever seen. Kory smirked. Who knew that Tula, who was like a closed rosebud that refused to bloom, could be so flirtatious?

Kory was snapped out of her little gloating moment when she felt a soft warm hand grasp her shoulder. She looked up to see a blushing Richard. "Um, Kory," he began nervously. "Would you like to go out w-with m-me sometime…?" Kory smiled then blushed. Ugh, why did she feel like such a schoolgirl?

"That would be wonderful Richard," She said softly. Richard lit up, a brilliant smile adorning his face.

"Great!" He exclaimed. "Would you like to…" he trailed off, the smile slipping off his face.

Kory frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Richard responded. "I-it's just I don't really know this city all that well, heh."

Kory smiled warmly. "It's no problem. How about we walk around the city and I show you what this place has to offer?"

Richard's smile re-appeared. "That'd be greatly appreciated. How about I pick you up at seven tomorrow night?"

Kory nodded. "It's a date," She said.

"A date," Richard murmured as he waved farewell and headed over to his friends.

Kory grinned as she watched him go over to his friends. Turning to Joey, she asked cockily, "Do you approve?" Joey smiled and Kory took that as a yes.

"You guys!" Tula shrieked. She ran up to them breathless and ecstatic. "I have a date! A date with the CFO of Wayne enterprises!"

Kory's smile grew even further as she listened to her now bubbly friend describe her date. Tula was starting to finally come out of her shell and show the world the amazing woman she truly was. And Kory couldn't be prouder.

* * *

Whew! That's done! It's Friday night and this will be posted very soon. The next update probably won't be until the week after next because Hanukkah is coming up and I want to be with my family. That or they'll probably drag me away from the computer. Whichever comes first.

I do not own _Summertime_, _Deerpath Dances_ or _Invicta._ Summertime belongs to the play Porgy and Bess. Deerpath Dances and Invicta I'm not so sure who composed these, but I know they were played by me and my high school band in the spring concert and they're my two favorite songs.

Please Review!


	6. Sunset's Afterglow

**Running From Sin City**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

**I dedicate this chapter to Skyler-A-Teloiv for being the first reviewer to my previous chapter.**

**Chapter 6: ****Sunset's Afterglow **

Richard ran a wet comb in an attempt to tame his wild black locks. His efforts proved to be futile however. He sighed. This is what he got for gelling his hair for so many years. Now his hair was even more rumpled and unruly than before. Richard glanced at the pair of dark sunglasses lying on the counter next to the "defeated" comb, wondering if he should wear them, or let Kory see his sapphire eyes. After a moment of consideration, he shrugged his shoulders and placed the shades over his eyes. He'd always felt comfortable with them on anyhow. Kory would get the opportunity another time.

And speaking of his gorgeous date, she'd called the previous night, a few hours after him asking her out and asked if she could meet him at his place at five-thirty. Richard looked at his watch. Its little face read five-twenty five. That meant Kory would be there in five minutes. He gave his choice of clothing a once over. He was wearing a sky blue button down shirt, half of the buttons open exposing a white wife-beater. Richard was also wearing khakis and a pair of Timberlands. Richard smirked as he shrugged. It wasn't as if she asked him to wear a tux because she was going to give him a tour of the opera house. No, she was giving him a tour of the_ city_.

Richard flopped onto the leather couch and reached for a magazine to keep him entertained while he waited for Kory. No sooner did his fingers brush the magazine's glossy cover, did the doorbell ring. Richard leapt to his feet and walked semi-calmly toward the door. Richard fought to keep his pounding heart relaxed. He rolled his eyes as he struggled with his giddy self._ I feel like a geek who's dating the queen of popularity!_Little did he know that the young woman on the other side of the slab of mahogany was going through the same thing.

* * *

Kory reached Richard's apartment at five-twenty nine. She gave herself the extra sixty seconds as time to make sure she looked presentable. She was wearing a forest green dress shirt with a black belt cinched at her waist and black capris. (The shirt's that kind that looks like they have a skirt flaring out at the bottom. I hope you know what I mean.) Her shoes were black with wedges and a strap that snaked around her ankle. Kory's bangs were swept to one side, half hiding one of her eyes. Shadows of silver covered her eyelids and her lips were glossed clear.

Kory scowled inwardly. _You look fine!_ She thought. _Richard isn't the type who believes beauty to be skin deep. If he did, he would've expressed that by now._ Finished with berating herself, Kory knocked on the door.

* * *

Approximately thirty seconds after she knocked, the door opened revealing a grinning Richard. "You're the punctual type, aren't you?" He greeted.

Kory raised an eyebrow as she replied with a coy smirk, "I thought you'd appreciate punctuality. Fine greeting by the way Mr. Grayson."

He blushed as she said his last name. "I do. Sorry. Um, hi…y-you look beautiful."

Kory's smirk turned into a grin. "Thank-you." Then she became worried. "Do I make you nervous?"

Richard shook his head. "No, it's quite the opposite Kory. You make me feel very comfortable. I just haven't been out on a date with a girl who isn't a living Barbie in who knows when."

Kory let out a relieved sigh. "I'm very flattered. Now, should we start heading to my car, walk or…" she trailed off as her emerald eyes landed on a helmet lying on a miniature table next to Richard. Smiling at it, she said, "You have a motorcycle?"

Richard followed her gaze to his helmet and noticed the loving look she was giving it. "Yeah," he began. "Do you know how to ride?"

Kory nodded. "My best friend's fiancé has one and he taught me how to ride."

"Mine is downstairs in the garage, would you like to ride it as you give me the tour?"

Richard almost melted as he watched Kory's eyes light up as if she was discovering that the Tooth Fairy was real and she sent him one of the sweetest smiles he had ever seen grace her face. To the average person, Kory's luminous persona might have been considered to be childish and perhaps immature, but Richard thought it to be adorable.

He nodded, "Alright, we'll take my bike." Kory let out a shriek of happiness and hugged him. Richard couldn't help but chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her returning the hug_. This date might turn out to be pretty great after all.

* * *

_

After Kory released Richard from her embrace, swearing that she saw him sulk, she headed toward the elevator eager to see his motorcycle. Kory gasped once she laid eyes on Richard's motorcycle. It was a black Harley Davidson with red spider webs emblazoned on its exterior. Richard smirked, pleased with her reaction. He handed her a spare helmet that was resting on its handle. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded and took the extra helmet. Getting on behind him, she placed her arms around his waist blushing slightly from the more intimate contact. Kory heard and felt the engine roar to life. She couldn't stop the smile from ending as they cruised into the bright sunlight.

* * *

Kory turned around once again waiting patiently for her handsome date to catch up with her. After showing Richard the library, the Rosewood history museum; one of Kory's favorite haunts, the old theatre that had broken down due to an earthquake years ago, the local ball park, eating at the Flying Crane Café and being served by an ecstatic Carmela as well as a bit scrutinizing Jessie, Kory and Richard were trekking up quite a large hill, Kory claiming that she had something to show the now panting and disgruntled millionaire.

"Come on!" She said laughter lacing her voice. "This'll be worth it, I promise." Seeing Richard's disbelieving look, Kory placed her hands on her hips and said, "You're almost there, do I have to give you a piggyback ride?"

Hearing that, Richard summoned his remaining strength and raced past her, quickly reaching the top of the hill. "Happy?" He asked. Kory nodded and said, "Look at what's around you." Richard obeyed her and gasped at what greeted his eyes. To his left was an endless slope of rolling hill, splashes of colorful wildflowers covering it. To his right, was the beach. The ocean had been darkened to a deep blue by the setting sun which was casting colors of violet, orange, red and fuchsia. The night sky was barely visible, stars just beginning to dust the sky. In front of him was the ever-busy Jump City, car's headlights like blood streaming through veins. And behind him was a small, quaint town that seemed to have retired for the evening, the Golden Gate Bridge glistening in the distance.

Forcing himself to tear away his gaze from the awesome view, Richard found Kory lying on her back facing the beach, her eyes fixated on the heavens. Richard laid down next to her. In a hushed voice he asked, "Where did you find this place?"

Kory smiled and whispered, "When I was a teenager I ran away from home pissed off at my parents for who knows what reason. I kept on running and running, not caring how far I was going or when I would stop. I ran up this hill and once I saw this view, I stopped, taking it all in. I stayed here for hours letting the calming effect this place has wash over me." She smiled a bit shamefully before she continued, "Unfortunately, finding this place had its repercussions too."

Richard looked over at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

Kory let out a small laugh. "What I mean is by the time I reached home it was nearly midnight. My parents had called the police and had started a search party. I was grounded for three weeks." Richard grinned. Kory frowned at this and said, "Is me being punished so amusing to you Mr. Grayson?"

Richard let out a small chuckle and pulled her closer to him so that her head was laying on his chest, just beneath his neck. "Not at all Kory. That just sounds like something I would do."

"So where would you escape to?"

He shrugged, "My friends' houses. They would hide me in their rooms until a police cruiser came by."

Kory raised an eyebrow, "Life at the Wayne manor too dull for your tastes?"

"No, not too dull. Too suffocating."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

Richard let out a soft sigh. "Where do I even begin? Bruce was never the fatherly type leaving Rachel, my adopted sister and myself to grow up on my own. He was always away on business and when he was home, he was always locked up in his study in the midst of a conference call. Then there was the educational side to being a part of this family, you needed to have excellent grades, multi-lingual, sophisticated, charming and wise when it came to decisions about money. There was never time to be yourself."

"I think I understand," Kory murmured.

"How can you? Your father isn't an emotionless tycoon."

"True," Kory conceded. "But perhaps I should have clarified. My parents died when I was young, leaving my sister and I to be adopted by this couple who believed that the definition of parenthood was to map out your child's entire life and not ask once how they felt if a decision they were making was going to shatter their child's dream."

Richard frowned, "What did they do?"

Kory kept her gaze on the now darkening skies watching the sunset melt into a navy blue. As she explained, "When I was about eight or nine, it was a dream of mine to be a world-famous singer. Travel to amazing and exotic countries and learn to speak different languages and to sing in them too. Plus it'd be a great way to yell at my older sister without her understanding what I was saying. And yet they believed that no agency would want me as their client and that the music industry would turn me into some type of skank and I'd be out drinking and getting into trouble with the law." She shrugged, "So I let my flute sing for me."

Richard smirked, "That would have been interesting. To confuse an enemy by speaking in a completely different tongue."

Kory nodded as she murmured, "Indeed."The couple fell into an easy silence watching the stars truly sparkle in the sky.

After a few moments, Kory glanced up at Richard and frowned. He noticed this and raised an eyebrow as if to ask, _"what?"_

Kory answered by asking a question of her own. "I understand why Batman wears a mask; it's to protect his identity. But what is your excuse? Why do you hide your eyes?"

Richard fought to bite back a laugh as he thought, _"If only you knew how close you are to knowing a superhero right now."_Out loud he answered, "There's the legendary saying 'the eyes are the windows to the soul'. Eyes betray emotion, weaknesses. I don't want people to see what makes me weak."

"I don't think you're weak. But if you believe that emotions are what make you weak, then perhaps I should find a pair of my own to wear."

Richard shook his head vehemently, "No! I love your eyes! They're stunning!"

Kory blushed, "Thanks. But please, let me see yours."

Richard sighed, "I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

Kory giggled as she felt a surge of triumph flow through her. "Nope!" She looked up as Richard slowly removed his shades. Kory gasped as his deep ocean irises penetrated her emerald ones. "X'hal, your eyes are wondrous."

"Thank-you," he whispered pulling her closer. She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck.

* * *

Kory walked over to her convertible with Richard by her side, fingers laced together. She turned to face him her eyes locked with his still exposed ones. "Thank-you for a wonderful evening," She said.

"I should be thanking you for showing me around," he replied quietly, resting his forehead on hers.

"You asked me out."

"I did, didn't I?"

They stayed close for a long time, each silently willing the other to be the one to make a move. Finally, possibly due to lack of patience, Richard closed the gap between them. Kory felt as if she could fly. The kiss was soft, warm and sweet. She never wanted to leave that moment in time. Unfortunately, they had to break for air and Kory had to leave because she had work early that next day. As she turned to open her door, she felt an insistent tug on her arm. Richard pulled her back towards him, a slightly demanding gleam in his eyes. "Okay," Kory whispered before he captured her lips with his once again. She placed her arms back around his neck giggling slightly as he tightened his grip on her waist and gently pushed her against her car.

Kory reluctantly broke the kiss once again. "I really have to go," She said. Richard gave a small pout as he hugged her. "I'm sorry," Kory said in a sort of pleading tone. Then a bit more seriously she asked, "Don't you have a job as well Mr. Grayson?" She felt him hang his head like a little boy who had been caught lying about having cookies before dinner.

"Yes," He said in a tone that sounded as if he resented the job he had.

Kory pulled away from the hug and got into her car. As she began to put on her seatbelt, Richard took the material away from her, stealing a chaste kiss while he clicked the buckle into place. Kory smiled at him, loving the fact that she could actually see his eyes and the color that they were.

"I'll call you, okay?" Richard whispered backing away slowly from the car. She nodded. She then started up the ignition and drove smoothly away, waving over her shoulder.

As Richard watched her go he murmured, "Parting really is such sweet sorrow."

* * *

Woo-hoo! Chapter Six is done!

I'm not really good at writing romantic scenes. Please let me know if it was decent or horrible.

I like Richard saying that Shakespearean quote. It might be weaving itself throughout the story, I'm not sure.

To those who haven't complained in a review but are inwardly complaining, Koma WILL be back! Taking a page from Slade, patience….


	7. Jinx's Hex

**Running From Sin City**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans.**

**Chapter 7: Jinx's Hex**

**I dedicate this chapter to**** ComixFan1224 for requesting the return of both Kory and Richard's friends. I also dedicate this chapter to ****Tsukikage1213 for being the only one to mention her impatience for the return of Koma. She WILL be back! **

Kory sat on her living room couch all set to start practicing Joey's piece for the upcoming concert. Just as she raised the flute to her lips, her cell phone beeped informing her that she had a text message. Placing her instrument down, Kory glanced at her phone's screen and saw it was from Jen.

The message read: _My nightclub is finally finished!_ Kory raised an eyebrow. A nightclub, that certainly was new.

She quickly texted back, _And when did you plan on telling me this?_

A response came within seconds. _Dishing out details is a boring, tedious process for me. You know that._

Kory nodded. That was true. Jen didn't like to sit still planning when she could just delve right into a new project. That possibly could be the reason why she was known as "the impatient actress". _What's the club's name?_

_Jinx's Hex. Grand opening is tonight. Are you there or a no show?_

Kory smiled. _Wouldn't miss it for the world. Can I bring a friend?_

_If you mean Joey and__ Tula, I've already invited them. If you mean the Mr. Grayson who Joey said you went on a date with, then yes. I demand details. Why didn't you tell me he asked you out??_

Kory's smile became mischievous as she cheekily replied; _Dishing out details is a boring, tedious process for me. You know that. _

_Cute. So I'll see you there? _Kory could almost feel Jen rolling her near-ruby eyes at her.

_Most definitely._

_Bye Chica._

Kory flipped her phone closed to get rid of the text messaging screen.Deciding to abandon her practice for another two minutes, Kory quickly punched in Richard's cell phone number.

* * *

Richard sat at his desk about to go out of his mind. He was facing a mountain of paperwork, on the verge of going deaf thanks to getting yelled at in a myriad of languages while on the phone and what tormented the young millionaire most was the sound of the clock ticking away each tick signifying that a second had passed. The hours seemed endless. In reality it was only eleven o'clock in the morning but Richard was about ready to jump off the building. 

After ending a conference call with the representatives of the German, French, Spanish, Kenyan _and_ Chinese and Japanese branches of Wayne Enterprises, Richard's cell phone rang, Marilyn Manson's version of "This is Halloween" filling the air. (I can't help it. I_ love _this song!) Not wanting to deal with people and phones for the moment, Richard sent his Raz'r a dirty glare. Unfortunately, Richard couldn't elude the etiquette that Bruce had drilled into him and looked at the screen. The caller id read: _Kory Anders-cell._ Richard smiled for the first time that day as he flipped open the device and in what he hoped was an amicable voice, "Hey Kor." Apparently he failed because…

"All right, what's wrong?" Was her response.

"Nothing! Everything's fine on this side of the cell phone."

"You are just trying to sugarcoat the situation when in actuality, you are miserable," Kory countered. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"How is it that you are so perceptive?"

"'Tis a gift my dear. But stop trying to keep me off topic."

"Once again, I'm not going to win this," Richard sighed. "Fine, work's a bitch and I'm the one who's stuck dealing with the majority of it."

"Try meditation," Kory advised.

Richard gave a small laugh. "You sound like Rachel. You should get to know her."

"Perhaps I will because the reason I called was that one of my good friends is opening a nightclub. Grand opening is tonight actually."

"Sounds interesting. What's it called?"

"It's called Jinx's Hex. My friend says that you can invite all of your friends. The capacity for this place is huge."

Richard grinned. "I can guarantee that my friends will be there." Then his grin faded as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, all save Rachel. She isn't really into crowds."

"Hmm," Kory tried to come up with a solution for this problem. "Would it help if you told her that the owner of the club was Jennifer Hexington?"

Richard lit up. "You know," he began. "That just might work. Jennifer Hexington is one of her favorite actresses. How do you know her?"

"You're not the only celebrity acquaintance I have Richard." He could almost hear the smirk in her voice.

Richard feigned hurt. "Acquaintance? I thought we were more."

Kory bit back a giggle as she answered, "Okay, sorry, _boyfriend_. Anyway, Jennifer is a friend of mine from college. Now will you be the charming boy I know you to be and ask your sister if she would like to go clubbing tonight?"

"Yeah. Just let me call you back, this may take a while. Rachel isn't the type to be easily swayed."

"I'll wait," Kory promised as she hung up.

Richard closed his Raz'r and made his way toward Rachel's office. He knocked on the door and came face to face with a very disgruntled sister of his. "Do I even want to know?" He asked.

Rachel shook her short purple locks and mouthed "no." Out loud she asked, "What can I help you with?"

"Kory just called and said a friend of hers is opening a nightclub. She asked if you wanted to come to its grand opening tonight."

Rachel's blues eyes became so dark that they almost looked demonic. "You know I don't do crowds," she said in a low voice.

Undeterred, Richard pressed on. "Would it help if I said that Kory's friend was Jennifer Hexington?" He watched as his sister's eyes became noticeably lighter with interest. "You know," He continued with exaggerated casualness, "the one who starred in that movie that you wouldn't stop raving about? What was it called again?"

Rachel gave half a smirk. "It doesn't matter what the movie was called. I'll make an appearance. Besides, I've been wanting to meet Kory for awhile now."

"You'll get along," Richard said confidently. "You two both have that poised flair about you."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Whatever little brother," she replied.

"You're older than me by ten minutes! And we're not even related by blood!"

"Go call her back. She must be waiting." Rachel turned back toward her office door.

"Will you spread the word to the others?" Rachel nodded as she closed the glass door behind her.

* * *

Richard dialed Kory's cell phone number as he stepped back into his office. 

"Hello?" Kory greeted.

"Rachel says she'll be there and is now telling the others," Richard reported.

"Great! I'll see you tonight. Is eight alright?"

"Eight's fine," Richard said.

"Excellent. See you there."

* * *

Normally when one opens a nightclub, they are usually calm and collected or feeling somewhat euphoric. However in the case of one Jennifer (Jinx) Hexington, the poor club owner's feelings were the polar opposite. She was a wreck. Sure, there were plenty of people at the club, but did that mean that they were enjoying themselves? Not necessarily. 

What was the problem? Well first, Jennifer would have to correct that sentence by saying that there were_ problems_, not just one problem. The bars' stocks were short on some bottles of merlot, chardonnay, rum, and some Italian variation of wine whose name she had no idea how to pronounce. Jennifer had called the company who was supposed to deliver the stuff three hours ago, asking where the truck was, but no one had called her back.

Then there was the fact that the band she had hired to play that night was a no-show. The band had been coming back from a European tour, yet due to inclement weather, their flight had been delayed. The DJ Jennifer had hired as a back-up called earlier saying that she had come down with food poisoning and all other DJs had been booked solid. So instead, a boom box that had Wally's iPod plugged into it was the only thing pumping out tunes. Needless to say, not everyone shared the same tastes as Wally in music, and some were getting ready to leave. By some, she meant small (and she uses this term lightly) masses.

Jennifer sighed, she was a natural at acting, but not at club owning and had no idea how to coerce her customers into not leaving. She went over to the bar where Wally was filling a young couple's order. She flopped onto a bar stool and banged her had lightly on the counter. "I forget," came Wally's smooth and slightly boyish voice. "Does banging your head mean light beer or regular?" Jennifer looked at him, her eyes ablaze. Wally gulped, wary of her glower, "if looks could kill," he murmured.

Jennifer's glare morphed into a cool smile. "Then I wouldn't have a fiancé would I?"

Wally shook his head and glanced at the door which had a flood of people spilling through it, some faces he recognized, others were new. He raised an eyebrow and asked his fiancée, "Um, since when did Kory know Richard Grayson?" Jennifer whirled around, her ruby eyes scanning the club area for her friend. She soon found Kory with her arm linked with Richard Grayson's. Smiling, she turned back toward Wally and said relishing his astonished expression, "Since he became her boyfriend."

Jennifer felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around to see said woman beaming at her. "This place looks great!" Kory exclaimed. "Why aren't you mingling?"

The actress offered her musician friend a tired smile. "It's because this place is so lifeless."

Kory frowned as she noticed the lack of dancing customers as well as the lack of live entertainment. She did a quick calculation in her head. Even though she wasn't a club owner, Kory did happen to know a thing or two about running a successful business from her days as a temporary waitress. And what Kory did know was that music equaled dancing and dancing equaled thirst which meant buying drinks at the bar. All of this totaled to successful nights and great recommendations that brought in more customers. Right now Jen was seriously missing quite a few of these details and if this problem wasn't remedied soon, her friend would not only have to file for chapter eleven, but have to suffer humiliation as well.

Richard must have been thinking along the same lines as her because he was the one to voice her concern. "Um I hope you don't find me rude, Miss Hexington," he began, "but where's the band?"

Jennifer gave the multi-millionaire a bitter smile, "Wally's iPod is the band," she replied. "Please, call me Jennifer, or Jinx, rather. It's a nickname from college. Kory should know how I got it." She grinned slightly as she fixed her gaze on the red-head whose cheeks started to flush.

Ignoring Richard's questioning stare, Kory said, "Richard, why don't you introduce Jen-er _Jinx_, to your friends?"

Nodding, Richard turned around and motioned for the rest of the people who had come with him and his girlfriend to join them at the bar. Richard first introduced Vic and Karen. "Great place you have," Karen told her sincerely. And with that, she whisked her husband onto the dance floor. Next Richard introduced Donna and Roy.

"I love the name of your club," Donna said grinning. Roy nodded his agreement as he went to the counter and started to swap stories about women with Wally who seemed glad that his fiancée was starting to lighten up a bit. As Donna started to make friendly conversation with Kory who was enlightening the receptionist on how she had "christened" Jennifer with the nickname Jinx, Richard introduced Gar and Terra.

"You're such an amazing actress!" The blue eyed woman gushed. (A/N: I would've said blonde woman, but in this case Gar is also blonde so I didn't want to cause any confusion. Not that I doubt you guys of course. It's the girl on this side of the computer screen who's getting swirly-eyed. Anyway, on with the story!) She then pulled Gar onto the dance floor joining Vic and Karen who were already dominating it and leaving behind a very flattered and happy Jinx.

Grinning Richard announced, "And last but certainly not least, my sister Rachel and my friend Alan Rivers!"

Taking a quick break from her conversation with Donna, Kory leaned toward Jinx and in an excited whisper said, "the latter being Tula's boyfriend!" Jinx's eyebrows shot up as she saw her shy friend peeking out from behind her date's back.

"Come over here Tula!" Cried Jinx, temporarily forgetting about her problems. "I want to hear details!" She then turned her attention to Rachel and said, "I want to talk to you too, or you can talk to Joey who's just arrived, he isn't a big fan of clubs and might appreciate the company."

Rachel gave a small smile, "you can tell I'm not big on being a people person huh?"

Jinx nodded then asked, "Do you understand sign language?"

Rachel's smile grew. "Yes. I told Kory earlier it's a great way to get on Richard's nerves if you feel as if he's going to drive you insane." Kory nodded, mischief sparkling in her eyes.

While Rachel went off to introduce herself to Joey, Jinx stopped Kory from leaving by saying, "I want details from you too madam." In a whisper she added, "I want to know how you snagged the man of every single woman's dreams! He's like the living embodiment of Prince charming!"

Richard, who had been silent for the past minute had other plans. "Excuse me Jinx," he said to the club owner. "But I need Kory's help for a minute." His date shot him a quizzical look wondering what kind of help he needed. Wordlessly, Richard took Kory by the arm and over to the stage on which had the boom box and a microphone used to project the music's sound sitting on it. Letting go of Kory's hand, Richard picked up the microphone while simultaneously turning down the music. He then tapped on the microphone and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention please," all of the club goers stopped to face Richard. "I'd like to introduce a very special musical guest. The lovely Miss Kory Anders!" Shocked, the flutist glared up at the Prince of Gotham, her green eyes burning.

"Richard!" She hissed. "What in X'hal's name are you doing?!"

"You said you let your flute sing for you," Richard whispered. "It's time you let yourself sing." Seeing his girlfriend's doubtful look, he said in a soothing voice, "Just do this for Jinx. She would really appreciate this."

Kory hesitated before nodding. "Only for Jinx," was her condition.

Satisfied with that, Richard turned the music back on in such a way that the lyrics could not be heard. Taking a shaky breath, Kory opened her mouth and began to sing:

_I've got a short attention span._

_Can't sit around couch potato land._

_I wanna do all kinds of stuff_

_Talking about it is not enough_

_I wanna go to the extreme_

_I wanna stretch my limousine_

_I wanna take it way off road_

_Go where I'm not supposed to go._

_Life is music,_

_Play it louder_

_If you wanna jump, _

_Then jump far_

_Fly like a sky diver._

_If you're gonna be a singer,_

_Then be a rock star._

_If you're gonna be a driver,_

_Then you better drive a race car_

_'Cause I'm looking for a guard dog, _

_Not buyin' a __Chihuahua_

As the song progressed, Kory felt her unease leave her and began to dance along with the beat.

_I like my food with chili in_

_I like to laugh 'til it's hurtin'_

_I wanna stare fear in the face_

_I wanna take it all the way…_

_Life is music,_

_Play it louder._

_If you're gonna jump_

_Then jump far_

_Skip the um and aah_

_If you wanna hit the high notes_

_Then you gotta be a Diva._

_If you're gonna play guitar_

_Gotta play 'til ya blister._

_'Cause I'm lookin for a guard dog, _

_Not buyin' a Chihuahua._

_No half-baked apples for my tea_

_It's hot or cold, no in between._

_If you're gonna jump, _

_Then jump far_

_Fly like a sky diver._

_If you're gonna be a singer,_

_Then be a rock star._

_If you're gonna be a driver,_

_Then you better drive a race car_

_'Cause I'm looking for a guard dog, _

_Not buyin' a Chihuahua_

_If you're gonna jump_

_Then jump far_

_Skip the um and aah_

_If you wanna hit the high notes_

_Then you gotta be a Diva._

_If you're gonna play guitar_

_Gotta play 'til ya blister._

_'Cause I'm lookin for a guard dog, _

_Not buyin' a Chihuahua._

The song ended leaving Kory feeling breathless and exhilarated. She hadn't felt this self confident in years. After she bowed in gratitude to the thunderous applause, she left the stage and found Richard by the bar talking animatedly with Wally, Gar and Jinx.

Wrapping her arms around him, she whispered. "Thank-you." Richard smiled and was about to reply when Jinx said,

"No, thank-_you_ honey. That number brought us in a bit of business. Wanna sing another song?"

Kory shook her head. "One song was plenty for tonight." Turning to Gar she asked, "Didn't you say earlier that you have a love for comedy?" Gar nodded, unsure of where this was going. Facing Jinx, Kory asked, "Would a comedy routine be okay with you?"

Jinx shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

Gar turned red. "Uh, Kory I'm not so sure if I can do that. Me and stages don't really get along."

"Aw, c'mon Gar," Richard began to protest, "Your comedy acts have gotten a lot funnier. _Trust _me." Gar shot him a surly look.

"Gee thanks," the salesman drawled.

"Please Gar?" Jinx wheedled. "My club could really use all the help it can get." Gar hesitated.

Out of the corner of his eye, Wally saw his fiancée wink at Kory and mouth "puppy dog pout." He smirked and pitied Gar who had no idea about what was going to happen to him.

Simultaneously the two red heads turned huge, slightly watery eyes towards Gar. Hands clasped and lower lips thrust forward, they cried, "please Gar?" Gar found his resolve crumbling.

* * *

While Gar was introducing himself to the crowd, Donna sidled up to Richard and Kory and said, "Richard, would you mind if we borrowed Kory? The girls and I would like to get to know your girlfriend better." 

Richard looked to Kory for her approval. Seeing her nod, albeit somewhat apprehensively, he released her, but not before he looked pointedly at his friend and said, "Tell Rachel I said be _nice_." Donna nodded.

Donna could feel Kory begin to shake slightly as she led her to a booth that the other girls currently occupied. She turned to the musician and said in a soothing tone, "Don't worry. We just want to talk, not interrogate you." She smiled as she added, "We also want to give you tips on how to handle Richard if he starts to act like a total butthead." Donna was relieved as she saw Kory smile back.

Kory eased into the booth and slid over to make room for Donna. She looked at all of the girl's faces. Everyone seemed to have a relaxed, inviting air about them. Including Rachel. Karen was the first to speak.

"Girl that was an amazing performance out there. You have an excellent voice."

Kory blushed. "Thanks."

"Richard said you work at the symphony." Terra said. "What do you play? Have you been anywhere?"

Kory smiled as she began to feel more comfortable. "I play the flute. First chair. Yes I have travelled. We've entered several competitions. Some have brought us to France, Italy, Japan, Greece and Russia."

"What was one of your favorite memories?" Asked Rachel, intrigued.

"Well, I hate to brag, but my favorite memory was playing at the wedding of the Queen of England's grandson."

Karen's brown eyes were as wide as saucers. "You got to meet the Queen of England?!" She shrieked. "What was she like?"

Kory smiled at the memory. "Very warm and gracious." She chuckled for a second. "She also wanted know what color dye I use on my hair!" The others save for Rachel laughed.

"You know," Said Rachel as the giggles began to subside. "You seem very compatible with my brother." Her azure eyes took on a softened look. "He hasn't been this happy in an extremely long time." The table suddenly took on a more somber atmosphere as the words left Rachel's lips. Kory became concerned.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It was because of a woman named Barbara Gordan," Donna began. "She worked in the police force. She was a red head like you."

"But her eyes were the coldest blue you can imagine," Terra continued. "Probably came with the territory of being a cop and what you saw out there on a day to day basis."

"Richard met Barbara in the seventh grade." Karen went on. "Over time they fell in love and planned on getting married."

"Did she die on the job?" Kory whispered, too horrified to make her voice get any louder.

"I wish," Rachel said. Her voice began to seep with venom. "A week before their rehearsal dinner Richard found that bitch making out with Xavier Redd, an old rival of his in her car. He was crushed and canceled the wedding. She didn't even try to apologize for ending their relationship the way she did."

Kory sat there, staring at the table, stunned into silence. Her heart was aching for Richard. "And to think the only reason my relationships were so disastrous was because that I chose music over any of my dates. No wonder they would all cheat on me."

"So you know how it feels," Rachel remarked. Kory nodded. "Richard drowned himself in work to make the pain go away. Is that what you would do?" Kory nodded once again.

"A match made in heaven," Donna joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. Rachel smiled.

"Perhaps."

Kory looked at the woman confused. "Why would Richard tell you to be nice to me?" She asked. "You already are."

Rachel smirked. "It's just a façade I put up to annoy him. It works quite well." Kory giggled.

"So what do you think of Joey?" She asked in a sly voice turning the tables on her newfound friend.

Rachel blushed. "He's cute for starters. He also has very sophisticated tastes in music and art. Despite the fact that he's mute, Joey is very eloquent with his words. He also likes to read Goethe and Shakespeare." Kory grinned.

"You should see how many books he's got. Practically a whole library!"

Rachel gave a lady-like snort. "I doubt he has more than me."

"Well you two can compare statistics because it seems that Gar is done with his comedy and Joey is now asking you for a dance."

Rachel noticed that Kory was looking over her shoulder. Turning around, she saw that indeed the blonde musician was asking for a dance. In fact, all of the ladies' men were.

The ladies got up from the booth and joined their boyfriends, dates, fiancés or husbands whatever the case may be and began to sway to the beat of the slow, tranquil song that was being played. Kory lifted her head from Richard's chest and quickly pecked him on the lips. He raised an eyebrow. "What was that for?"

She shrugged. "As proof that I have survived the so-called tirade of your sister."

"Did she mention Barbara?" Kory noticed there was a slightly hard edge to his voice.

"Maybe yes, maybe no," was her reply as she spun away from him. As she twirled back toward him she said, "Let's save the drama for the future." Richard was only too happy to comply.

* * *

As Kory and Richard danced the night away, several shots rang out in a city not too distant from the couple's current location. In an old run-down apartment, lay the body of another victim of Ares. His body eagle-spread in his own blood, eyes glassy and unseeing. Another person who had proved himself useless to the notorious gambler.

* * *

The longest chapter ever! Well, pages wise. I only have 4,125 words down on the counter. 

I don't know how I feel about this chapter. My feelings on it are mixed. It's a patchwork of being good and seeming like crap. While you guys read this, I'll be hiding under the blankets.

Please go easy on this chapter!...Oh! And I don't own "If you're gonna…" That's by Natasha Bedingfield.


	8. Briefing

**Running From Sin City**

**Chapter 8: ****B****riefing**

**I dedicate this chapter to my cyber sister and to my new friend****s**** Kory Anders Grayson**** and Skyler-A-Teloiv****. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans. But I do own Miranda: hugs little girl:

* * *

**

Richard strolled into his apartment whistling. He was happy. His job hadn't started threatening him by means of smothering him in work; his second date with Kory had been great. She had saved her friend's business and found herself on Rachel's good side. Accomplishments that seemed impossible to do in one night had been done by the beautiful redhead with little effort.

Richard grinned hugely. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt _this _blissful.

Richard's smile vanished. Oh _yeah,_ he remembered. Barbara. Xavier. Their betrayal. The pain of remembering washed over him. Richard gripped the door knob, clenching his teeth as he felt anger and rage overwhelm him. He quickly shook his head. _Think of Kory_, he told himself. _Think of how much fun you two have. Remember how Victor said you two were compatible. How she got on Rachel's _good_ side for Pete's sake! Forget about Barbara. She has no meaning to you now._

Richard's breaths came in ragged gasps as he calmed himself. He considered calling Kory when a bleeping sound filled the room. Richard groaned, he knew that beep. Looking at his once-charging laptop, he considered it for a moment, then yanked the cord swiftly from its socket.

He was in too good a mood to have some silly crook ruin his day.

Unfortunately, the beeping didn't stop. Sighing, Richard flopped onto the couch and flipped the device open.

A softly pulsing message waited, with the option to accept before him.

Softly, slowly, he began to close the laptop.

"Don't even think about it." Jumping only a little bit at the sudden sound of his adoptive father/mentor's voice, he inwardly cursed.

Aloud, he said, "What, do you have cameras in here already?"

"Possibly."

Richard stared at Bruce, ne Batman, whose cowl-covered eyes stared expressionlessly back. Slowly, his head turned as sharp eyes searched the room, as if his scrutiny would cause the monitoring devices if any, to reveal their locations.

Turning to a medium sized painting that he knew from experience the Caped Crusader favored, he considered the wisdom of his next move.

But never one to pass up an opportunity to off Batman, Richard raised his hand…

To have his thumb meet his nose, fingers waggling, as he crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue for good measure.

A tiny pursing of lips coupled with a minute eye narrowing were the only evidence of the Dark Knight's irritation.

"Very mature Dick."

Richard abandoned his silly expression and grinned cheekily at his mentor.

"Alright, I've met the 'frustrate Batsy' requirements for the time being, what do you got?"

A raised eyebrow, then a quiet clacking sound, "A man was found murdered in Anaheim." Pictures of the deceased appeared on the screen.

Fun and games were over, and Richard made this evident as he sat up and switched to hero mode. "This man was on his knees when he was killed," was the instant deduction, "And the rounds were fired point-blank, probably a semi-automatic."

Batman nodded.

"Any leads?"

"Not at first, but then in that part of town people don't exactly favor the agents of law enforcement. However, a few people eventually mentioned spotting a man entering and exiting the building where the shots were fired."

"Get a description?" The appearance of a sketch was his answer.

The man looked average at first, if somewhat cold. His eyes were small and direct, a scar over one of them, and a large moustache settled comfortably over a thin lip. He struck Richard as someone foreign, if it was possible to determine such things from a black and white drawing.

"Were the descriptions consistent?"

"Pretty much, and the sketch was sent to all departments in the area."

"And I'm guessing you got something."

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if I hadn't. A maid at a hotel in Vegas was shot in the same style not that long ago. The front manager recognized the picture."

"Whatcha got?"

Another picture, this one a photograph, was brought up, and it bore a striking resemblance to the drawing of the killer they were now pursuing.

"He calls himself Ares..."

"Lemme guess, he's a Greek Mythology Buff with a violent streak? Or did his mom have a drug problem when she named him?"

Batman sighed, rubbing his temples and exhaling a breath through clenched teeth. Richard knew that to be a sure sign his mentor's already thin patience was ebbing even further away. The former Boy Wonder decided to cease his stupidity.

"Seriously Batman. What's the history behind this man? No pun intended."

"Ares, legal name Viktor Straussberg is a former lieutenant of the Russian army. He was excused from his position due to incessant gambling and drinking. It was also said that he had the knowledge to hack into the army's financial funds and deplete large portions. Straussberg would kill off any of those whom he deemed to be in his way."

Richard frowned, "So what's he after now? I mean, how could a _maid_be someone in his way?"

"The maid was in the hotel room of someone who owed him money." Batman paused briefly, looking at his report. "A woman who goes by the name of Koma Anders apparently fled before paying her debt."

Richard's frown deepened. Koma _Anders_? Was there a possible relation to her and Kory?

"Any ideas as to where this Koma woman may have been fleeing to?"

The Dark Knight gave his protégé a tight lipped smile. "The security guard who stands by the gate to the hotel heard her mutter Jump City and something about a woman named Kory that she needed to see."

Richard's hand clenched into a fist as the other one ran wearily through his hair. So Kory _was _involved. Or at least, as far as he knew, unknowingly involved. And this man, Ares, the last place he struck was Anaheim. That was close to Kory. Dangerously close.

"Recognize the name?" Richard gave a start.

"Who? Kory? Yeah, I've met her. She works at the Jump City Symphony."

"Both Richard and Nightwing are going to need to keep an extremely close eye on her. Kory's unfortunately, an unwilling key to whatever Ares' prize may be. She doesn't need to become another one of his victims."

"Believe me, I know." The Dark Knight took notice of Richard's hardened voice. Apparently Kory was more than an acquaintance of Richard's. She obviously meant more too. Even with Barbara, Batman had never seen Richard this adamant when it came to protecting someone. Despite his beliefs that superheroes should not be involved, Batman deemed it acceptable for Richard to be with Kory. Whether she could be trusted with their secrets was a whole other story.

What Batman didn't know was that on the inside, Richard was jumping for joy and grinning a huge grin that rivaled the Joker's, sans the malevolent intent behind it, at the prospect of donning his uniform if it meant he would be close to Kory for lengthy periods of time. (That one was for you, Skyler!)

On the outside however, whilst maintaining a controlled and unfazed expression that took years to perfect, Richard asked, "When do I begin this mission?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kory stepped off the elevator sifting through her mail while humming the romantic slow song she and Richard had danced to. It had been one of the best nights of her life. She had made new friends, got reacquainted with singing, only as a hobby, (her career as an instrumentalist would remain as such) and managed to receive Rachel's approval instead of the wrath her boyfriend feared she would feel instead.

Without knowing why exactly, her mind just told her to look up. Obeying its command, Kory looked up from the pile of mail in her hands to a view that made tonight's earlier events vanish completely. Sitting with her back to Kory's door was Koma. Lying on Koma's lap was her daughter Miranda. Next to the two was a roll away suitcase with The Little Mermaid emblazoned on the front. Obviously the small piece of luggage belonged to Kory's niece. Kory just stared. She had seen neither her sister nor her niece in eight years. The two had disappeared along with Koma's longtime lover Rocky shortly after Miranda had been born.

The elder Anders sister gazed at Kory with an exhausted, apologetic and somewhat sorrowful stare. "Kory," Koma began in an earnest voice. "We need to talk."

Numbly Kory nodded then asked, "What's with the suitcase? Is everything alright?"

"That's what we need to talk about," Koma said. "Can we come in?" Kory made to open the door.

Koma lifted a sleepy Miranda who awakened upon being moved. Rubbing her dark blue eyes, Miranda and asked in a quiet voice, "Mommy, who is that lady?"

"This is my little sister, your aunt Kory," Koma answered. Miranda smiled shyly at Kory who smiled back. Turning to her sister Kory asked, "Is it Rocky?" Her voice became concerned, "is he okay?"

Coming into Kory's living room, Koma said, "Rocky is fine. He's driving around Jump. Kory listen," Koma paused taking a breath. "There's something I've done. Something stupid and dangerous. I need your help. Or we're going to have to pay an invaluable price."

Kory's apprehension became magnified. Her voice was wary as she asked, "What did you do?"

Koma didn't answer right away. Instead, she looked down at Miranda who was gazing at her newfound aunt's home, awe apparent in her eyes. A dart of pain entered her chest as she realized her small child must consider Kory's modest apartment a luxurious place.

However this only confirmed to herself that she was making the right decision.

"Can we talk in private?" Following her gaze, understanding dawned, and Kory nodded.

"Miranda," she addressed her eight year old niece, "Would you like to watch television?"

Miranda's eyes lit up at the word "television". She slipped her small hand from her mother's and reached for Kory's, ready to be taken to the one thing that was deemed by children to be far more valuable than the cookie jar. Smiling, Kory led Miranda to her living room. Seeing the girl settle onto her couch, Kory turned on her flat screen finding the latest episode of Codename: Kids Next Door to be playing. "Is this all right?" Kory asked, awaiting Miranda's approval. Miranda nodded, her eyes fixated on the screen, a large smile pasted on her face.

"Miranda isn't much of a talker, is she?" Kory mused aloud as she returned to her sister.

"No she isn't," Koma conceded.

Kory dropped the graciousness. Crossing her arms over her chest, she locked eyes with Koma. "All right sister. Tell me, what in X'hal's name did you do, and tell me why I have this feeling it's going to put your little girl's life in jeopardy."

Koma bit her lip buying time for herself to come up with a way to word her problem properly.

"Well?" Kory demanded.

"Well for starters," Koma began. "I think you should start referring to Miranda as _your_ little girl."

Kory was incredulous. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm giving Miranda to you. She's going to be your daughter from now on."

Kory's eyes bugged out, first at the crazy thing Koma said, then at the calm way she said it. However, she recovered quickly, "And do you mind telling me what you were smoking when you came up with _that_ little plan?"

Koma winced. "I wasn't smoking. I was drunk."

"Technically they're both drugs, but that's beside the point. You're sober now," Kory pointed out. "So therefore I believe Miranda still belongs to you."

"Kory," Koma said in a pleading voice. "Just hear me out."

Kory leaned against the wall. Her eyes glittered dangerously as she replied, "I'm listening."

Koma took a breath then spilled everything. The spontaneous road trip to Las Vegas, the dark, smoke-filled room. Poker. The dealer with the Russian accent. The fact that she and Rocky were so trashed that out of desperation, they bet Miranda and lost.

"You offered up your daughter as a _prize_?!" Kory roared outraged. No, she was _beyond _outraged. Kory was livid. "Koma Michelle Anders, could you be any stupider?" She didn't wait for her sister to answer. "You _must_ be, since you came to_ me_ instead of the police!"

"Kory, we couldn't do that!" Koma protested. "You know what I've done in the past, and I haven't exactly changed my ways since I took off with Rocky, who isn't exactly a model citizen either. We definitely would've been arrested. Who knows where Miranda would have gone!"

"Did you stop and think that this man is a possible killer and could be out looking for you at this very minute?" Kory countered.

"Why do you think we're here? That dealer doesn't even know my name! And more importantly, he doesn't know _yours_."

Kory closed her eyes. _X'hal give me strength,_ Kory prayed.

"Yes, but the fact that his prize is missing is just going to give him cause to hunt you down by any means possible." She argued.

"You've been watching too much CSI," Koma said trying to downplay the situation and alleviate her sister's anger.

It didn't work. Kory glared. "Drop the flippancy Koma," she snapped. "It's not helping us. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't boot your stupid butt out of here right this very minute."

Koma's eyes smoldered into a blaze, and Kory remembered all the times she had seen that look before. It had shown on her face right before she had done things to make Kory the most miserable.

The indigo-eyed woman grabbed her last hope's wrist and forcibly took her to the living room. Focus was drawn instantly to the child on the couch, whose own focus was drawn to the tube as she watched Numbah 5 shoot a gumball gun at an evil adult, who caught one in his mouth and grinned,

"Mm, cherry."

Miranda giggled, the first sound Kory had heard from the girl. But it was a quiet giggle and cut off rapidly. Kory wondered suddenly if she had always been quiet, or if she had needed to be so she wouldn't endanger her parents or herself.

Kory suddenly wondered what life the eight-year-old had lived.

Koma saw her face, and squeezed Kory's hand to get her attention. Once she had it, the fugitive raised a hand and pointed at the black head that barely showed over the couch. Koma's eyes were solemn as she did the most decent thing she had ever cared enough to do in her life.

"_T__hat_ is your reason Kory. _S__he_ is the entire reason."

Kory was silent for a moment, allowing the entirety of the situation to sink in. She heard a slightly louder giggle escape her niece. She locked eyes with Koma and said in an unwavering voice, "I'll take care of Miranda, Sister."

Though she didn't shriek with relief or grab her younger sibling in a bear hug, Koma's eyes were warm with gratitude and a small smile graced her face as she gave a nearly imperceptible nod.

She then turned to the couch and bit her lip. Sighing inwardly, Koma knew that the next step to be taken would also be one of the most painful.

Kory glanced at her sister and knew exactly what she was contemplating. _Uh-oh_, Kory thought. _This might be too much for either of them to handle._

Koma took a step toward her unsuspecting daughter. Before she could go any further, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "What Kory?" She asked without bothering to turn around.

"Are you going to be alright?" Concern laced her sister's voice.

Koma turned around and gave Kory a wry smile. "It's like ripping off a band-aid," She answered. "Quick, painful, but better in the end." Kory nodded, signaling that she understood.

Koma walked over to the couch and sat next to Miranda. "Miranda, we need to talk," she began. She reached for the remote and shut off the television receiving the attention she desired from her little girl. "Sweetie, Mommy and Daddy need to go away for a little while. You need to stay here with Aunt Kory okay?" Miranda didn't say a word, but her face turned white. Large indigo eyes flickered to her new guardian that she had only just met, and she took in a shaky breath before facing her mom. She nodded wordlessly, her eyes shining with apprehension trumped by love.

Koma felt her emotions begin to overwhelm her. "You be a good girl for Auntie Kory now all right?" Her voice began to crack. "When she says it's time for bed, it's time for bed." Miranda gave another nod.

"I'll be a good girl Mommy," Miranda spoke for the first time, attempting to reassure her mother.

Koma's eyes began to gather moisture at her baby's words and gathered her in a hug. "Even though I don't say this," it was getting difficult for Koma to speak, "I love you baby. Daddy does too. He may not be the best when it comes to…'mushy' stuff like love, but that doesn't mean that it's not there in his heart."

Releasing Miranda, Koma wiped her eyes and got off the couch. Hesitantly, she embraced her sister. "Don't let her eat too much sugar." She advised. "And don't be surprised if you find her next to you during a storm. Thunder terrifies her."

Kory smiled and replied, "I understand."

They stepped away from one another and as Koma reached the door, she turned to face Kory and said so choked up it was barely audible, "Thank-you." She then opened the door and closed it quickly once she was standing on the other side.

Kory smiled. Even though her sister hadn't said "I love you," like she had said to her daughter, it was enough for Kory.

* * *

Kory then turned to face the challenge that came in the package of a little girl. Putting her hands in the pockets of her jeans, Kory asked, "What would you like to do now? Watch more television?"

Miranda's response came in the gurgle of her stomach.

Kory grinned. "Hungry, are we?"

Miranda allowed a sheepish smile to work its way onto her face.

"What would you like?" Kory asked. "Pizza? Grilled cheese? Spaghetti that does _not _come from a can?"

Miranda brightened, and then looked confused. "There's such a thing as spaghetti that doesn't come from a can?"

It took Kory a minute to realize her niece wasn't sarcastic.

She voiced her shock. "You've never had a home cooked meal before?"

Miranda shook her head. Her eyes were hidden by her long bangs overshadowing the shame that were portrayed in them.

Kory laid a hand on the little girl's shoulder. "Miranda, not having a home cooked meal isn't the worst thing in the world." She paused. "D-do you still want spaghetti?"

Miranda gave a tiny nod.

Kory smiled relieved, "All right, go watch some more T.V while I get your spaghetti ready."

Miranda began to retreat towards the couch.

"Oh, and Miranda?" The little girl froze mid-step. She faced her aunt.

"Let me know if Numbah 5 finds that fourth flavor of ice cream, okay?"

Miranda gave a tiny smile before she bounced over to the couch.

When the meal was at last prepared, Kory was informed that not only had

Numbah 5 found the 4th flavor, but she had learned a vital truth: Jimmies (or rather, sprinkles) were evil.

Kory watched in amusement as Miranda consumed her second helping of spaghetti. Traces of marinara sauce were smeared onto her forehead, nose and cheeks.

"I take it the spaghetti was to your liking?" Kory asked.

Miranda nodded happily. Then as quickly as her happiness came, it vanished. Her face became pale once again as guilt flooded her dark eyes. Her body began to tremble incessantly causing her fork to clatter onto her plate.

"Miranda?" Kory asked, her smile replaced by worry. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Kory got her answer when Miranda bolted out of her seat and sprinted toward the bathroom. She winced as she heard the _clink_ of the toilet seat being moved and her niece retching into the bowl.

Biting her lip, Kory hurried over to the bathroom. She sank onto her knees and called, "Miranda? Honey? Are you going to be all right? Was the spaghetti bad?"

The only sounds that were emitted from her new ward were the sounds of her throwing up coupled with crying. It nearly brought tears to Kory's own eyes.

Moments passed before the toilet could be heard flushing, followed by the faucet being turned on and gargles as the foul taste was washed away. The door slowly opened.

Miranda was still crying as she crawled onto Kory's lap. Kory wrapped her arms around the tiny child.

"Miranda, sweetie, what happened? I wish to help."

"I liked your spaghetti," Miranda began in a whisper. "But never Mommy's." She anxiously looked into Kory's eyes, searching for an answer. "Does that make me a bad girl?"

Kory tried to talk around the lump that had formed in her throat. Her voice came out choked. "No, Miranda. You are not a bad girl for having a dislike for canned spaghetti. That definitely does _not_ make you a bad girl." Kory laid her head on Miranda's as she felt Miranda rest her head on the crook of her own neck. Stroking her long black locks Kory whispered in a soothing voice, "You are a _wonderful_ little girl."

This time Miranda's response was wrapping her little arms around Kory's neck as she sobbed quietly on.

* * *

Yeesh! When was the last time I updated? A month ago? I'm so sorry for the delay. First there was the demon known as Writer's Block, and then there was the fact that I couldn't write dialogue for Batman to save my_ life_. No joke. So therefore I would like to thank Skyler-A-Teloiv for giving me some inspiration as well as your own wonderful input. Something tells me I would have needed to check into Arkham if I didn't have it. I would also like to thank ComixFan1224 for your tips on writing an angry Kory. Last but certainly not least, thanks goes to my cyber sister for keeping me sane. (You too, Skyler!)

Congratulations goes to Royal Blue for being the only one to tell me that Richard plans on bringing Nightwing into the picture. I'm pretty sure you guys figured that out, but please tell me so I know you understand the story. I know you knew ComixFan, but you knew before I posted the first chapter.

Read and review please!!!


	9. Letting Down The Barriers

**Running From Sin City**

**Chapter 9: ****Letting down the barriers**

**I dedicate this chapter to moonlitsfantasy, Skyler-A-Teliov, ComixFan1224, Tskukikage1213, sb1, ****xStarfirexRobinox, TAUT13, ****and lilacprincessmay. You guys rule!**

**Disclaimer: No, no progress on my conquest of owning the Titans. I forgot to mention in the last chapter, I also sadly do not own Codename: Kids Next Door.****Bummer.**** Nor do I own Starbucks which truly ****isn't that**** much a bummer because I'm honestly not a fan of coffee.**

**However on the bright side I do—(author pauses due to tugging on sleeve, it's Miranda.) Miranda: She does own me! Me: You're surprisingly cheerful. Miranda (in a matter-of-fact voice): I haven't gotten into character yet. Me (to anyone who's bothering to read this): Are all child stars like this?

* * *

**

As the citizens of Jump City prepared to greet the day by going about their morning routines, Kory was trying to coerce her new "daughter" to come out of the bathroom. "Miranda!" Kory called through the wooden door. "Sweetie, that lady wasn't Mommy!" Silence resounded throughout the apartment.

Kory sighed in a defeated tone as she slid to the floor. Fifteen minutes earlier Kory had been making pancakes awaiting Miranda's arrival into the kitchen. Unfortunately Kory had made the mistake of having the television on as Miranda entered the room. The news had been on, the broadcaster mentioning a homeless woman who had been shot at late last night. As Miranda brushed her messy bangs away from her face, she saw the woman had lengthy black hair and dark blue eyes. Before Kory had the chance to tell the little girl otherwise, Miranda had sped into the bathroom, slamming the door clearly indicating that nothing was going to make her leave the tiny sanctuary.

Kory tried again. "Miranda, trust me honey. That lady was not Mommy. Mommy is _fine_; she called a little while ago saying that she and Daddy are okay." Kory knew that she was lying through her teeth. Koma _hadn't_ made any form of contact since she had left for safety, but what else could she do? She did know however that the woman who had been attacked wasn't Koma because Koma's eyes were a much darker blue; they were almost a royal violet. Not to mention the homeless woman's skin was as pale as the moon itself, therefore Kory made the conclusion that the victim was indeed_ not_ Koma.

The more she thought about it, Koma _was_ in a way homeless and there was a possibility that the woman's skin had been so pale because blood had been drained from the body. Kory shivered, burying her face in her hands.

Kory tried thinking rationally. Surely if Koma was indeed the one shot at, wouldn't she have had some form of identification on her? The woman had been a Jane Doe. Kory wracked her memory trying to recall if Koma had ever gotten her license. So many questions whirled through her mind. Thank X'hal she had called in sick because at that moment she was ready to force open the bathroom door and see if the toilet was available.

Miranda's voice yanked Kory from her reverie. "Why did Mommy leave me?" Her voice was thick with emotion. Kory bit her lip. How on Earth was she supposed to tell an eight-year-old that the reason her mother left her with a stranger she was apparently related to because she had inadvertently treated her daughter like a trophy, lost the game she had been playing and was now running from a man who had won her daughter and, oh yes, had the potential of being a killer? Kory knew that she had to come up with another version of this lovely fairytale somehow.

"Mommy left sweetie--" Kory broke off, trying to piece together a decent excuse.

"Because she hates me," Miranda stated bluntly, not allowing her aunt to continue.

Kory's eyes widened with shock. "That's not why she left you here!" She exclaimed. "She left because she and Daddy needed to…"

"Stop _lying_!!" Miranda screamed. "I was a _mistake_! I heard her say that! She doesn't love me! That's why she gave me to you!"

Determined to stop Miranda from berating herself any further, Kory threw herself against the bathroom door. Surprisingly it wasn't locked causing the vexed red-head to careen into the sink.

"Oof!" She gasped, plopping down beside the bewildered looking Miranda. "_Of course it wasn't locked,_" Kory thought, a wry smirk lacing her features. "_This is California. It's going to get hot; therefore wooden doors are going to swell leaving their owners to believe that they are locked."_

She smacked her forehead and muttered, "I'm so stupid."

"Join the club."

Kory turned to look at Miranda. Her heart nearly broke at what she saw. Miranda's eyes were red, black locks tumbling into her eyes. Tears were running in rivers down her tanned cheeks.

Kory lifted Miranda into her lap. "Miranda," she began in a firm, yet gentle voice. "Mommy _does_ love you." Miranda looked away, doubt clouding her face. Kory lifted her chin. "Look at me, I am telling the truth. Mommy loves you." She stroked some black hair out of Miranda's face. "Oh sweetie, you could never be considered a mistake to her."

Miranda buried her face into the crook of Kory's neck. "Then why did she leave me?" She whimpered.

"Mommy and Daddy left you here with me because—"She fished around for an excuse. "Because they needed to take some time to learn how to mature a bit so they can be better parents." She closed her eyes and held her breath praying that Miranda would buy her excuse.

"So Mommy and Daddy don't hate me?" Miranda asked.

"Of course they don't hate you. You're too precious to hate sweetie." This caused Miranda to giggle.

"So what do we do now?" Miranda asked, lifting her head. Kory looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "You're going to get dressed and then I'll show you that it's okay to be a kid, all right?" Miranda gave her aunt a genuine smile then darted toward her room.

Once the little girl's black hair whipped away from her sight, Kory sank against the cabinet exhaling a long breath. "_I just hope that you'll be able to act like a child for a long tim__e."

* * *

_

Kory and Miranda's first stop of the day was at the River Ridge Library, the largest library in all of Jump City. Miranda gaped at what she saw. There eight floors, each dedicated to a different genre for both children and adults with the exception of the first floor which served its purpose as information/check-out center, children's story-time area and home to Starbucks.

Kory noticed the expression on Miranda's face and chuckled. "I take it you've never seen so many books in one place before, huh?" Miranda shook her head, eyes still fixated on the myriad of pieces of literature that stood proudly before her. "Well what are you waiting for?" Kory continued. "Go on, pick out something to read."

Miranda hung her head and mumbled, "Actually Aunt Kory, Mommy never taught me how to read."

Kory smiled. "That doesn't mean you can't ever learn how to read," she countered. Kory took Miranda's hand and led her to the children's fairytale section located on the second floor. "This section is where we can find stories such as Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Goldilocks and the Three Bears, whatever you want!" Kory frowned as she realized something. Looking down at Miranda who was staring at a copy of Aladdin, Kory asked, "Did Mommy ever tell you and bedtime stories?"

Miranda looked up and nodded. "Uh-huh, lots of times. My favorite story was Beauty and the Beast. Belle was so cool; she wasn't even scared when the Beast said she had to remain at the castle as his prisoner. Mommy told me the story so many times that I told her the story a few times too." Miranda eyes were shining with pride at this little piece of information. Kory nodded and smiled as she reached for the Aladdin book, inwardly pleased that her older sister did have some motherly feelings in her.

By the time the two Anders girls were finished with the library, they had a pile of fairytale books to help Miranda learn to read including a copy of Beauty and the Beast.

"All right, now we're off to Mr. Jenkins's Toy Shop!" At the words "toy shop", Miranda's eyes lit up as she exclaimed, "A _toy _shop?! Let's go, let's go, let's go!!!" She quickly yanked Kory in the direction of the car.

* * *

In Mr. Jenkins's Toy Shop, Miranda oohed and ahhed over every doll, teddy bear, board game and puzzle as her eyes fell on them. Kory herself was eying a Sugarplum fairy plush ragdoll that she remembered fancying as a young child but never receiving such a toy for it had been deemed as 'a foolish and frivolous toy' by her adopted mother's standards.

As she reached out to stroke the doll's purple satin skirt, a shadow fell over her. Kory tensed, preparing to use any means necessary if the person behind her was one of the men after Miranda. She spun around only to meet a pair of sunglasses that belonged to none other than— "Richard!" Kory exclaimed, hoping the relief in her voice wasn't too evident in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

Richard smiled, "I'm here looking for a gift. A friend of mine is having a baby."

Kory brightened, "Oh really? Any of the rich and famous a mere mortal like me would only dream of meeting?"

Richard rolled his eyes but answered her question nonetheless. "Her name is Diana Prince. Well actually it's Diana _Kent_, but I've always known her as Ms. Prince."

"You mean Ambassador Diana is married?" Kory asked.

Richard frowned, "You know her?"

Kory shook her head. "Not personally, but she's on the news quite a bit."

Richard nodded his understanding then looked sheepish. "Um, do you have any ideas as to what I should get the baby? Events like these aren't a part of my expertise."

Before his girlfriend could respond, Miranda came bounding over to the couple asking excitedly, "Aunt Kory! Can I please have that dolly?" She pointed at the very doll Kory had been looking at mere seconds ago.

Kory picked up the doll and handed it to Miranda saying, "Of course you can Honey."

Miranda hugged the sugarplum fairy tightly before looking up and asking, "Who's this man?"

Kory looked at Richard and said, "This is Richard, Miranda. He's my boyfriend." She gestured to Miranda and said, "Richard, this is my niece Miranda."

Richard stuck out his right hand and with an amiable grin said, "It's nice to meet you Miranda."

"It's nice to meet you too." Looking at his sunglasses Miranda asked, "Are you Aunt Kory's Prince Charming?"

Kory held in a giggle as Richard blushed. "Maybe," he responded. Looking at Kory he continued, "If she'd let me."

Kory hummed then replied, "I don't know…I was never really a fan of being a damsel-in-distress." Changing the subject she said, "Miranda, Richard is here looking to buy a gift for a friend of his who is having a baby, any suggestions as to what he should get?"

"Get a stuffed bunny!" Miranda exclaimed immediately. "'Cause even if the baby's a boy, who's to say that bunnies aren't cool for boys too?"

Kory looked at Richard and said, "Get a stuffed bunny."

"She's a very insightful little girl," he noted. Kory nodded then handed Miranda a twenty dollar bill allowing for her pay for the doll herself.

As Miranda skipped away Richard asked, "So when did you plan on telling me that your niece was in town?"

Kory looked over the collection of stuffed bunnies as she responded, "Miranda arrived late last night, after our time at Jinx's Hex." Looking at her boyfriend she continued, "Her parents left her with me while they took some time to do a little soul searching."

Richard raised a skeptical eyebrow at this. "Soul searching?"

Kory gave a soft smile. "My sister had Miranda at a young age and was neither financially nor emotionally prepared for such a large change in her life as a having a baby would be. Therefore she left Miranda with me in hopes that when she returned, both she and Miranda's father would be better prepared for the challenge being parents." She picked up a butterscotch- colored bunny and handed it to Richard. "Get this one."

Richard smiled at her, "you're doing an amazing thing. Taking in your niece so suddenly."

Kory smirked before giving him a quick kiss. "Perhaps you should tell Mr. Wayne that. After all, he did take you and Rachel in without any preparation." Before Richard could respond however, Kory whipped off his shades exposing his sapphire eyes to the tiny store. "And I thought you said you were comfortable with showing your eyes to me?"

"Yeah," Richard said. "_You_, but not anyone _else_!"

Kory rolled her emerald eyes before kissing Richard once again then saying, "I'm taking Miranda to get some ice cream. Would you like to join us?" Richard nodded. "Then meet us at the Flying Crane Café in fifteen, okay?" Another nod.

Kory tossed his sunglasses at him then went to take her niece's hand who was patiently waiting at the door. Before the two had completely left the store, Miranda turned and gave Richard a small wave. He couldn't help but grin and wave back.

* * *

After having paid for the stuffed bunny and once the key to his Mercedes was in the ignition, Richard flipped open his cell phone and hit the button for the first contact on his speed dial. After the second ring, a deep voice answered.

"Yes?"

"Me," Richard said. "Listen, I was just wondering, did you happen to collect any information on whatever, or possibly rather, _who_ever Ares was after that Koma Anders had in her possession?"

There was a moment's pause as Batman went through the crime file pertaining information on Ares.

"A few witnesses have heard him shouting about a large sum of money being owed to him while several others have heard him mumble incoherently about a little girl being used as a prize." Batman's voice sounded disgusted as he read the final part of his notes.

Richard grimaced. He had been afraid of that. "Thanks for the information." He was about to hang up when Batman asked,

"Why do you ask now?"

Richard's voice was steely as he responded, "Because I know that Kory's an unwilling pawn to this sick game now."

* * *

Okay, major apologies for this being so dang late. Writer's Block had once again reared its ugly head leaving me with an idea for this chapter, but no idea how to form the plot into sentences. I actually know what I'm doing for the next chapter, so that'll be up a LOT faster.

I gotta admit there wasn't as much drama in this chapter as intended. There should be more in the next one however. And yes, Kory does know of the situation, Richard just thinks that the reason she gave him about Miranda being there was the truth coming from her. Ah, lovesickness can make you a little bit blind.

And no, I don't own any of the aforementioned fairytale characters.

Read and Review, s'il vous plait!


	10. The Mask Breaks

**Running From Sin City**

**Chapter 10: The Mask Breaks**

**Disclaimer: Stop asking me! The Titans are not mine!**

**I dedicate this chapter to all the patient readers and reviewers out there and hope they come back to this story again.**

* * *

There goes a saying, words of wisdom, if you will, to look at life through rose-colored glasses. The meaning of this saying is things appear to be better than they truly are. If an average passerby was asked to examine Kory's life through rose-colored glasses; they would see a beautiful woman with an amazing job, comfortable home, the physical embodiment of Prince Charming as her beau and a very pretty and sweet little girl in her care. With this description in mind, life appears to be perfect for Kory, absolutely flawless as a matter of fact.

Yet in reality, life wasn't so wonderful for the crimson-haired flutist. Even though she walked with poise, grace and a smile, Kory was miserable. That brilliant grin she had pasted on was nothing more than a mask hiding away the fear and restlessness that she had pumped in her each time her heart beat. Kory felt as if she could never have her back turned for long before icy shivers would trail their cold fingers down her back for lengthy amounts of time; endlessly wondering if Ares or one of his lackeys would leap from the shadows and attack her in an attempt to kidnap Miranda.

The emotional toll this new "lifestyle"—as one might put it—was taking on Kory was not only destroying her state of mind, it was affecting her career and relationships. Kory was leaning against one of the Corinthian style columns of the Jump City Theatre surrounded by Joey, Carmela and Tula while listening to the petite woman talk about her latest date with Alan Rivers, Chief Financial Officer of Wayne Enterprises. Actually, Kory was there physically, yet mind was elsewhere, thinking of Richard and the way their relationship had been changing.

At first Kory had felt like she was in some kind of fairy tale when she was with Richard. Yet with the obstacles that have suddenly been hurled at her; Kory felt like she was trapped between a comic book where she was the damsel-in-distress and a soap opera as the overworked pregnant woman of a cheating husband. Not that Richard was cheating per se, whenever they were together there weren't any strange phone calls that made Richard seem mistrustful. However, he had seemed distant in their phone conversations for the past few dates. Kory supposed Richard was beginning to retreat because of the way she had acted on their last _date. _

* * *

_A young model-like green eyed woman and an equally model-like ebony haired man were __at Bailarías, a small Spanish café located across from Jinx's Hex__. __Richard had been telling __Kory of his __f__amily that were still in Gotham; Bruce Wayne, his adoptive father, and Alfred Pennyworth, his butler, though grandfather was a more fitting role for the wise and welcoming old man. Richard had been using excited hand gestures, his sapphire eyes alight in resplendent recall as he told Kory about the time Alfred was struggling to teach him how to make treacle tart, a dish Kory has only heard about through Harry Potter._

_Unfortunately, despite the combined efforts of the elderly cook and his student, each attempt Richard made at mastering the delicate dessert, it would result in only a treacle tart…en flambé. __Under usual circumstances, Kory would have __laughed at this. But not in a scoffing way, rather with a kindred mirth as she remembered her own cooking disasters_.

_Sadly though, Kory was in what were the farthest of normal circumstances, and __Richard's words sounded garbled to the fatigued young woman as her emerald eyes stared beyond her boyfriend and focused on the man standing a good ten feet away from them. The man was tall and somewhat lanky in a grey business suit. He was talking on a cell phone. The man's ice blue eyes kept drifting back to Kory, making her heart pound. If he was trying to be covert, then he was anything but._

_Richard noticed Kory's silence and looked at her intently._ _Her eyes_ _were cloudy with other, troubling, thoughts; a glazed look had washed over them. __Her mouth was open slightly and her tan skin had paled several shades lighter. Concern pierced his blue eyes as Richard took Kory's suddenly cold hand. Feeling a large, warm hand envelope her own slim one caused Kory to snap out of her trance. _

"_Are you alright?" Richard asked. "You looked as if you were somewhere else."_

_Kory smiled slightly completely abashed. "I-I'm sorry." She began. "I-it's just been completely hectic these past few days, what with work and putting Miranda into school." She smirked a bit, a nearly invisible playful gleam coming into her eyes. "Who knew that first graders could be piled up with so much work? And then there are—"_

"_Wait," Richard interrupted. "First grade? I thought you had told me Miranda is eight." _

"_Miranda_ is_ eight," Kory clarified. "Yet she's never been to school. Luckily she didn't need to start in Kindergarten; Miranda would probably pull her hair out if I had placed her amidst all the chaos that comes in the forms of four and five year olds."_

"_I see now," Richard said. "You were saying?"_

_Kory sighed. "Sometimes Miranda has these nightmares and although I've told her she can stay with me, it hasn't proved to be enough to coax her back to sleep. By the time four-thirty rolls around, then she finally falls asleep from sheer exhaustion and I'm usually still awake from sheer worry."_

_Richard whistled softly. "I wonder how your sister handled all of this." Kory shrugged. "Do you think you can handle a movie or would it be better if I took you home?"_

_And there it was. The opportunity to tell Richard the whole truth was sitting in front of Kory on a shiny, silver platter. Well more like a tarnished silver platter as it were. Richard didn't specifically ask if there was anything else bothering her, however it did appear that way. Kory would have loved to just burst into tears, sob in Richard's arms and tell him the whole truth about Ares and how Koma had inadvertently dragged her whole family into his sick and twisted schemes._ _To shift a part of her heavy burden from her thin shoulders to Richard's broad strong ones._

_But Kory was terrified that Richard would become overwhelmed and leave her helpless. Pasting a rueful smile on her face Kory said, "I'm sorry, but could you please take me home? I really need to sleep. I'm starting to feel a migraine rearing its ugly head and _trust _me; you _don't_ want to deal with me when I have a headache." Richard chuckled and went over to her. He wrapped his arms around the stressed red-head and kissed her forehead. _

"_Don't worry Kory, I'm not mad. I'm just glad you don't find me boring."_

_Kory smiled a genuine smile, "I could _never_ find you boring." Reassuring him of this, Kory twisted in her boyfriend's grasp and him down for a fiery kiss._

Kory had thought that everything was okay between Richard and herself when he had driven her home, yet the phone calls were making her think otherwise.

"_So can I take advantage of the rain check tonight?" Kory had asked while packing Miranda's lunch._

_Richard sighed. "I'm so sorry Kory," he sounded truly remorseful. "But it's my turn to take a rain check. We've just become flooded with work and it's too risky to leave Rachel by herself with so much to do." In a lowered voice he added, "You do _not_ want to leave Rachel with an overwhelming amount of work. There are_ very_ scary consequences."_

_Kory had smirked at that; but every phone call after that had to be cut short because Richard had to be whisked away to an important meeting with somebody prestigious or take an important call. Each time Richard hung up the phone, it left Kory with a stronger urge to tell him the truth. To be released from the burden and to feel safe._

With a somewhat sickening and horrifying realization, Kory noticed that Richard was retreating into his work. Just like he had done after his relationship with the police officer Barbara Gordon. Were…were they through?

* * *

Kory tried to focus on Richard's face. His handsomely carved cheekbones and the way his unruly jet black locks sometimes fell into those mesmerizing sapphire gems. His features made her heart melt_ and _break at the same time. _Richard, where are you when I need you most?_

She focused on his voice. That warm, rich tenor of his. "Kory, you haven't been listening to a word I've been saying," he admonished. _Oh no, have I been spacing out again_? "Kory, senorita, are you there?" _Senorita? Wait, what? Since when does Richard speak with a Spanish accent? _

"Kory…_Kory_…"

* * *

Kory snapped out of her reverie and focused on her surroundings. She wasn't with Richard; she was with Joey, Carmela and Tula. All three of them had expressions of concern on their face. _At least _their _emotions are genuine,_ she thought wearily_. Not like this mask I wear that I call a smile._

"Kory sweetie, que pasa? Why are you like this?" Carmela questioned worriedly. "This must be the tenth time you've slipped into a trance these past three days."

"I haven't been getting a lot of sleep is all," Kory replied while trying to pass off her behavior.

"They must have been horrific nightmares," Joey signed. "You keep on spacing out, not to mention your hands tremble a great deal and sometimes your flute has fallen out of your hands." Tula nodded solemnly.

Kory stammered, struggling to quell that yearning to tell someone the truth.

"We-well, you see…I h-haven't been getting a lot of sleep b-because…"

"Has Miranda been having nightmares?" Joey interrupted.

"Well yes."

Joey smiled knowingly. "Same thing happened to Rose the first few months she was with us." At his friends' puzzled looks he explained, "Rose's mother is not _my_ mother. When she was six, our father took custody of her. "Being separated from her mother caused Rose to have anxiety attacks and ruthless nightmares. The blonde cellist frowned. "For some reason that is still unknown to me; our father ignored her cries, believing those dreams to be character building. But I refused to let Rose think that she was alone, so I snuck into her room every night and stayed with her until dawn."

Tula smirked slightly. "It's kinda funny how _she's_ the therapist and not _you_."

Joey merely grinned and gave a slight nod.

Carmela turned her attention back to Kory, fixing the young flutist with a stern brown eyed gaze.

"Kory, I think you should go home," she suggested gently. "Get some rest. We'll tell Mr. Robinson that you weren't feeling well and probably wouldn't be at your best during rehearsal."

Kory tried to protest, "But I—"

"Kory," Tula interrupted in a surprisingly stern voice. "Go home and get some rest." Shock forced her mouth closed as the red-head spun delicately on her heel and began to walk toward the exit.

"I'll take Miranda back to my apartment after-school," Carmela called. "Juanita looks forward to playing with her again." Kory nodded as she pushed the glass door open into the warm, brilliant sun.

* * *

Kory stepped into her apartment and blew out a long, exaggerated sigh. She knew it was an immature thing to do; but it was one of the few things that would deflate her tension a bit. She threw down her flute and keys and began pacing her living room like a caged tiger. Her breathing became faster as her frustration grew. Kory let out a growl as she quickened her speed. She felt like a pawn in some kind of twisted game of chess. Her whole family was pawns. Miranda was the king or princess if you will. The most sought out piece in the whole game and therefore the one that required the most protection.

Kory sighed; sleep was certainly not coming to her. She trudged over to the refrigerator. Milk always seemed to calm her down instead of relying on alcohol and the "comfort" it brings. When she opened her refrigerator she noticed that the milk was absent. Sighing, she closed the door and grabbed her keys. _"At least I won't be sitting around doing nothing."_

Unbeknownst to the flutist, her hand was trembling violently.

* * *

Kory was miserable as she hunted for milk in the local convenience store, Bobby's. Her posture was slightly bent as her shoulders began to slump in sadness. Kory's mind weighed heavily as she dwelled on the fact that her relationship with Richard was beginning to crumble and on the fact that she was harboring a fugitive. _No, not a fugitive, it's just…your adorable eight-year-old niece is being treated as some psychopath's prize…yeah, that's it. How much longer will I be able to keep up this happy go lucky façade? _

As Kory exited the store, she noticed that the sky had gone from a gorgeous blue to a melancholy gray, dreary and torrential. _That was fast, it fits my mood too._

Kory was drenched as she neared the sidewalk across from her apartment complex. Before she could reach for the button to signal for the walking sign, a large hand came out of nowhere and clamped itself over her mouth. Another hand snaked its way around her waist and roughly yanked her into a dark alley.

"Mmph!" She tried to protest. Her attacker didn't listen. Instead, she was thrown against a brick wall grimacing as her head collided with the hard surface.

"Where is she?!" A male Russian voice demanded.

"Wh-where is wh-who?" Kory gasped out even though she knew fully well who the Russian was talking about.

"Don't dance around the question!" He snarled. As lightning ripped through the sky, Kory could see the murderous look in his smoldering charcoal eyes. "Master Ares doesn't like it when people keep him waiting! Now tell me, where is the girl!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kory cried. "I am a single woman! I have no child!!"

The Russian was enraged. "Liar!" He roared. He took his free hand and placed it on her throat hard. His body was pressed against hers, enabling her to inhale the spirits and cigarettes that were exhumed from his mouth. She started to gag, desperately trying to pry his hand from her throat.

In a low, slithery voice he whispered, "There are ways of making you talk." With that, he removed his large hand that had pinned her wrist to the wall and began to slide it up her shirt.

"NO!!" Kory screamed. She bit his hand causing him to bellow in pain. The Russian slapped Kory then sent her sprawling into a puddle where she lay sobbing. Ares' lackey rolled her over, his image blurred by her tears. He examined her body, his charcoal eyes taking their time as they looked over every inch of her figure. In that slithery voice he rasped again, "There are ways of making you talk." The Russian kissed her throat; Kory repressed the urge to gag once again.

He began to tear off her shirt, the material ripping with ease, the wet gravel biting into her delicate skin. And that's when Kory was gone. Her eyes went blank, her breathing slow and hitched as her mind went to a completely different plane of existence where no rain poured and no stranger's hands roamed her body. Vaguely Kory felt her belt being unbuckled and her jeans sliding down. _I'm so sorry Koma,_ she thought. _I failed_ _both you and Miranda._ Her underwear began to slide over her hips when a battle cry followed by a thwack pulled Kory back into reality.

Focusing her vision, Kory saw a man dressed in black standing over the Russian man whom he had thrown onto the ground. A blue bird was emblazoned onto the man's chest emanating some sort of comfort to Kory. Wet black hair lay plastered to his cheeks whereas his eyes were covered by a black and white mask.

"If you lay another hand on her," Kory's savior said in a deadly voice, "Forget justice. I will personally make you pay."

_So it's true,_ Kory thought wearily, _there really is such a thing as a knight in shining armor. _Then everything became mercifully black.

* * *

When Kory returned to consciousness, she found herself in the arms of the man who rescued her. However, given the fact that he was wearing a mask, male and she had almost been _raped_ Kory wasn't particularly pleased with being carried, let alone touched. Instead her breathing became heavy and erratic as she struggled to get out of the masked man's grasp. She began thrashing and screaming, "Put me down!"

The man stopped and said in a soothing voice, "Miss, I'm only trying to help you get to a safe place. I'm not here to harm you, I swear." Unfortunately his words did nothing to assuage her as she increased her efforts to flee.

"Put down! I do not trust you! Stop touching me! Just let me go please!" Kory's voice became wracked with sobs.

"Miss, my job is to protect," her hero said in that still calm voice. "I'm not going to hurt you; I'm just getting you to safety." This time Kory listened to his voice. His tone was filled with determination followed by a gentle undertone, it reminded her so much of Richard and that time when they first met at the Flying Crane Café and how she just knew that Richard was the protective type. Believing that this man was also the protective type, Kory forced her body to relax. She observed her surroundings and realized that they were on one of the landings of the stairwell inside her apartment building.

"How…?" She asked.

"Found your address on your driver's license," He replied smoothly as he continued walking.

"Oh." Kory remained silent, letting everything that happened to her sink in. That's when reality hit her with the force of a sledgehammer. Her eyes widened in shock as vivid images ran through her mind. She could see that Russian's soulless grey eyes burn into her, smell the cigar smoke that emanated from his breath, feel his cold hand upon her throat; the other one caressing her leg. She remembered her belt being undone. If it hadn't been for this man…dear X'hal, she would have been _raped._

Kory burst into hysterical sobs. Never had she felt so dirty, so slimy, from the inside out. She felt as if she was going to vomit. She felt dizzy and weak as her body was wracked with more sobs. Her rescuer's voice was barely audible as she continued to cry. Kory didn't even notice that he stopped in front of Carmela's house and knocked. She just wanted to be in the arms of the one person other than Miranda who mattered most, and she had no idea as to where he was.

* * *

Carmela had been observing her daughter Juanita play with her best friend's niece. They were playing with Barbies. Carmela had been trying to help Miranda pull a dress onto the blonde plastic doll's body when a knock came from the door. Carmela rolled her eyes, muttering Spanish curses thinking it was her ex-husband asking for money again. She was sent into a stunned silence as she opened the door to find a man in a black and blue uniform holding Kory in his arms as she cried her heart out.

The Spanish woman gasped out, "Ay míos dio! What happened to her?! Why is her shirt torn?!"

"I was on patrol when I found her," The masked man began in a grave voice. "She was almost raped."

"What?!"

"Please, may we come inside?"

"O-of course, where are my manners?" Carmela stepped aside. She studied the man as he went over to set the still weeping Kory onto the couch. He looked vaguely familiar. He was a superhero that much Carmela was sure of. Which one was he again? Oh yes, that's right, Nightwing. Nightwing was instantly bombarded with questions by the two little girls as soon as Kory's hair brushed the couch.

"Why is my Aunt Kory crying?" Miranda demanded in a terrified voice, her own chin beginning to tremble.

"What happened to Miss Anders?" Juanita asked softly.

Nightwing looked over to Carmela for help, clearly telling her that he didn't know how to deal with little girls. Putting on a brave face, Carmela walked over to Miranda and Juanita and said gently, "Aunt Kory's going to be all right. She's just a little sad, that's all. Why don't you move your toys into Juanita's room and I tell you when she's happy again."

Doubt filled each of the girls' dark eyes, yet they did as they were told. Once they had exited, Carmela knelt down to Kory who still had streams of tears running down her face. "Milk," she murmured. "All I wanted to do was buy _milk_." She turned her red-rimmed gaze toward the flutist, "Please call Richard." Tears threatened to choke her. "Please."

Carmela nodded, "Of course, Sweetheart." She brushed back a piece of Kory's red hair. As she turned to the phone she noticed that Kory's savior had left.

Within five minutes of her phone call to Richard; a loud, panicked pounding filled Carmela's ears. Swiftly, she went to the door. Richard was standing on the other side, his spiky hair had plastered to his face, and terror could be seen through his sunglasses. "Where is she?!" He demanded, tenor voice cracking. Carmela gestured to the couch, Richard kneeling beside it in a heartbeat.

"K-Kory…" The red-head turned to face Richard, her emerald eyes completely devoid of their normal warmth and sparkle. "Oh God, Kory." He buried his face in her hair, murmuring an incessant amount of apologies.

Kory merely lay still for several minutes before murmuring, "I want to go home." Wordlessly, Richard swept her into his arms. When the couple reached Carmela, the woman gently touched Kory's arm and said, "I'll keep Miranda for the night." Kory nodded.

* * *

Once inside her apartment, Kory's composure crumbled. She burst into tears once again. "Kory…" Richard said sadly.

"Where did you go?" She wailed between tears. "I have been absolutely miserable for these past few days! I needed you! You were never there!"

"I know," Richard replied softly. "And I hate myself for it. I was so stressed with work and…and I don't know…I just didn't want to burden you."

"Richard, you could never burden me," Kory hiccupped as they entered her room. "I just needed your presence."

"I'm so sorry," Richard said as he lowered his girlfriend onto her bed. He covered her shivering form with a blanket and kissed her cheek. "I'll be in the living room." He murmured. "Please forgive me." As he moved away, Kory's hand wrapped around his.

"I'll start forgiving you if you stay with me," she said in a quiet voice.

He looked at her confused, "but after what just happened, you would want a guy…"

"You make me feel safe."

Smiling softly, Richard lay down next to Kory and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't you worry my love; I swear I'll keep you safe."

Tears streamed down Kory's face once more as a combination of doubt and relief clashed within her heart.

* * *

Finally! This chapter is _done!_ I am so sorry this chapter took forever; I just didn't know what to do! So I branched out into other stories. Thank you so much for waiting. I can't promise that chapter 11 will be up any time soon because I have to deal with papers, finals, prom and graduation. Yikes! So much is happening in such a short time!

And yay! Nightwing finally makes the scene! And Juanita speaks! Albeit, she only says one line, but it was kinda last minute. She'll talk more later on.


End file.
